Candy Kingdom & Nightosphere
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: After Prince Gumball has been dragged into a night-time adventure by Marshall Lee the Vampire King, their unsure friendship slowly starts to become more comfortable. Now, as these two get closer, someone else also has an eye on the prince... [boyxboy/yaoi/GumLee/Gumball/Marshall don't like don't read!]
1. Episode 1

**Title: Candy Kingdom & Nightosphere**

**Pairing: P. Gumball/Marshall Lee**

**Summary: After Prince Gumball has been dragged into a night-time adventure by Marshall Lee the Vampire King, their unsure friendship slowly starts to become more comfortable. Now, as these two get closer, someone else also has an eye on the prince...**

**Warning: This story will be a boyxboy/yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Any flames will be used to injure the person who has flamed. -creepy, innocent smile-**

**Author's Note: Riggghhhtttt~ I know you guys might be wondering, 'An Adventure Time with Finn and Jake fanfic? A yaoi fanfic at that? A child's cartoon~?!' So, before you guys get a fork and a knife to stab me in the back, there's an absolute good reason to explain my new obsession with this pairing! -silence-...REALLY! First off, school has been literally killing me since this year is a very important year for me. And my laptop has also been confiscated, my iPod is my only source of entertainment (ignoring the tele). And, while I was searching for random fanfic here, I found Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee pairing! I always adored the gendbent version of the show and I got excited and read a few of those. Haha...**

**Well, then I was like, 'why not?' And yea. And second of all, this cartoon is not exactly as innocent as it seems. As you grow old, lol...Im old, nah! Let's just say a teen like me, who watched (and still watches but no need for that information) cartoon, this show was really a bit too mature for CN. But meh, I enjoyed it nether less. So...these are my reasons. Ahaha~ It's also an apology fan fic for those who wants some kind of update on my other fic but won't be getting any soon. ahaha...ANYWAY! ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D**

**And uhmm...ignore all the obvious spelling and grammatical errors due to the fact that I'm using my iPod. ^^" Also, this chapter and the rest of the chapters will be in 'episodes'. :3 ENJOY!**

* * *

**Episode 1**

* * *

In the Land of Aaa, lived and ruled a kingdom, where people were no longer made out of blood and flesh. The sunny sky that glazed over the green lush grass had left the soft normality that everything was as it seemed. But if you looked carefully, you can notice a different type of glare that the sun emitted and the grass that suddenly looked a bit too lighter than normal. If you sniffed the air, the aroma was a bit too sweeter than what would its usual smell be. Screams of joy, laughter, and many other whispers and talks could be heard past a gate, over the other side, where the finest kingdom was ruled by a friendly and a very loveable ruler, Prince Gumball.

The people, the citizens of the kingdom weren't made up from flesh and skin. In fact, they were a little smaller, shorter, sometimes a bit too stub and round. Sometimes, they were a bit too tall and a bit too slick. In different colour and patterns as their skin. And to top of all the weirdness, they were actually seemed to be made up of candies and sweets. The kingdom had its name due to the citizens and the ruler itself. Prince Gumball himself wasn't human. In fact, soft coral or to what some people would mistaken it as pink, that covered every inch of his body was also made up of candy. The type of candy that people loved to eat. Purely gumball.

This prince was known for his kindness, his yellow crown the only colour added to his body, resting perfectly on his head. His smile had the respect of others and he had never neglected his duties, not even once, even if it would mean that he wouldn't officially get any rest for himself. He was that selfless. Though, that didn't mean he was a loner and had no friends. In fact, the coral prince had many friends. But only few that were very close to him, close enough did they know the real him. One of them was the heroin of Land of Aaa, Fionna.

She was the petite blonde who only looked fragile but was actually far more fierce and awesome than she looked. Prince Gumball had always found her to be amazing and very skilful. A friend that he could always rely on and maybe, sometimes, it did cross his mind, to be something more with her. However, that was beyond question and even before Prince Gumball could think any further, he would throw the thoughts far away. Far away and to never return.

Then, there was Cake. Loyal companion of Fiona and best friend of hers. She was one of the strong willed pet or friend that Gumball has ever witnessed. She was always beside of Fiona whenever the time needed it and sometimes, she was there for him too. Not always, but enough times that he had begun to consider her as a friend close to him. Overall, there was finally one more person to consider in the equation. However, that person was like juggling in between friends and foe. The young prince never really had enemies because he had hated to dislike anyone. The mere thought of it made his stomach clench in a weird way but this person, he wasn't exactly someone to be considered in that way. In fact, Prince Gumball was quite confused with what he had thought of him. The only words that ran into his mind every time he saw him was either spooky or creepy. Evil, now that was the weird part. The coral prince had never thought of him that way. But that could only mean different since he doesn't fully know the boy. He was always closer to Fiona and never really got any chance to know him.

Pouring some chemicals into the reactant as it burned under the Bunsen burner, he couldn't help but to scrunch his eyebrows tight. This was one of the prince's favourite past time. Besides his princely duties, he was also more favourable towards science. The way the chemicals reacted together to form some other different result had intrigued the prince and he had always wanted to know more. Everyone who knew him deep enough always knew that the prince was knowledge obsessed. To always know things more and more, and he loved the thought of just discovering new things. Therefore, science was always his closest friend among all.

Carefully tilting the jar that contained some purple mixture into a beaker, he had made sure his hands were as steady as possible. Even the slightest mistake could ruin the mixture and he would have to start again. Concentration at the fullest, the prince didn't even have time to notice that a lurking black shadow has entered itself into Gumball's lab. Slowly floating in mid air, Gumball was just too busy making sure the mixture didn't blow up to notice that the looming figure was on his head, peering down on the prince to look at what he was doing. Just a bit more, Gumball mused in his mind as he saw at how a small drop was creating at the edge of the test tube, trying to fall into the bubbling mixture inside the beaker. Almost there, the prince mused again as he felt himself holding his breath as the drop formed larger and larger. Just when the drop was about to drop into the beaker, something shocked him.

"Hey there, Bubbs!" the voice itself shocked the glob out of Prince Gumball and accidentally poured a huge stream of the liquid instead of a drop. If it was any possible, the prince's coral coloured face was slowly draining its colour as he noticed how the beaker was starting bubble so loud that it was beginning to hiss and screech. It was weird but Gumball also knew that it was dangerous. And so, he quickly took a few steps back and noticed how the beaker was about to blow. With one last screech, Gumball closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

"Dude, it isn't going to blow," a snicker was heard coming out of a familiar figure as the prince immediately snapped his eyes wide and looked at the beaker. Right on what was said, the beaker was back to normal as if nothing changed. Then, Gumball snapped his eyes and looked at the looming, floating figure who was busy smiling mischievously back at him. His eyebrows furrowed deep as a small frown escaped his lips. It wasn't like if this was the first time but this was definitely a rare occurrence. Floating eye level with the young prince, was the nightwalker, the only nightwalker that Gumball had ever knew actually that didn't try to kill him or eat the gummies out of him. This was also the person that was now currently under 'Friend/Foe/I Don't Know' list in the prince's mind. The nightwalker who was just staring back at him was known for his famous title as the Vampire King. He was the king of all Nightoplane and yet, he always had time to fool around.

"What are you doing here, Marshall?" the prince asked annoyed as he pushed past the floating figure and towards his chemistry set. He quickly turned off the heat from the Bunsen burner and sighed to himself. Marshall, the Vampire King, was just grinning before he shrugged.

"Fionna asked me if you wanted to join us tonight," Marshall asked as he turned himself around upside down as he floated and let himself to look at the ceiling. Gumball turned around and looked at the now upside down king and stared at him. To be honest, Gumball had always had a hard time trying to figure out who this Marshall Lee actually was. Was he really that scary? Was he nice once he get to know him? However, if he was really mean, Fiona would have kicked him by now. Which she didn't and she liked hanging out with him. So, could that mean that he was just another misunderstood creature? Gumball couldn't comprehend this and just shook those thoughts out. Simply said, he hasn't known Marshall well enough.

"For what?" the prince asked as he slowly stripped himself from the lab coat. The king however was just staring at the ceiling, not even bothering with manners of when talking to someone, one must meet the eye stuff and just answered the question bored.

"For a night-time adventure," Marshall said as he finally turned around himself and sat himself on the floor, landing his feet perfectly as Gumball's eyes never leaving the vampire. The word 'night' and 'Gumball' never really did mixed well. A shadow of uncertainty washed over his face as he looked away from the king and thought about it. But certainly, tomorrow he had so many things to do, he couldn't just leave it all behind. He had a royal meeting with the candy people about their houses and he had to sign some documents. He was a prince for glob's sake! Marshall noticed the hesitance of the prince and just smirked hotly to himself before he crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't have all day, Bubba," Marshall teased as the prince immediately threw the vampire one of his glares, unfortunately, not affecting the king. At that very moment, the prince had made up his mind. If he was going to be stuck on a dangerous night-time adventure, risking his royal duties just to be with this person, he would rather use his time for educational purposes.

"No, I don't want to come and address me as Prince Gumball. Not Bubba and not Bubbs," the prince said annoyed as he turned around, walking away from the amused vampire. It was always like this. It was admittedly rare for Marshall to visit Gumball, and only ever comes when he wanted to invite or tell the prince in the behalf of Fiona. Though, even at that, the king somehow took a liking into annoying the gluten out of the young prince, always smiling and grinning more every time the prince snapped or shaded in light pink that was visible on his candied colour skin. Marshall simply floated or elevated a few inches from the ground and followed Gumball out of the lab, not really wanting to leave him alone like how the prince would have liked.

"Aww, that must really suck," the vampire teased as Gumball raised both of his eyebrows, glancing at the direction of the Vampire King. "Not having any fun at all," Marshall stuck out his tongue as Gumball sighed and kept on walking, not really bothering to even comeback that answer. On the other side, the vampire wasn't pleased with the lack of reaction to his sarcasm. He had always enjoyed annoying the prince and to see his various reactions to everything and to suddenly see the prince ignoring him. That was quite displeasing, actually. So, without having to bear with the silence, Marshall hummed out a tune. The prince didn't want to actually listen to any song on the other hand and was quite disturbed with the humming.

"Marshall," Gumball said as he stopped walking and finally looked at the vampire who had stopped humming immediately and looked at the prince with a smirk. "I have a meeting now. So if you could kindly leave and apologise to Fionna on my behalf that I can't make it, would be a good use of your time," the prince simply said as the vampire dropped his smirk and frowned at the pink prince.

But just like that, the moment Gumball blinked, the frown was gone, replaced by another smirk only, this time, the smirk seemed a bit too spooky. The vampire slowly dropped to his feet and walked a few steps closer to the prince, almost immediately causing the prince to be aware of the change in distance between them. Gumball didn't like this as he took another step backwards before the king smiled at the intimidated prince. Without any hesitation, the sadistic king drew his face closer and closer until his ghostly breath hovered over the prince's ear. "You are a good use of my time," he whispered almost seductively. The prince immediately yelped in surprise and pushed Marshall away, maintaining a safe distance as he felt his cheeks reddening all of a sudden. His eyes were wide as the Vampire King's face was plastered on the smirk, looking amused at the reaction he had received.

"Marshall!" the prince yelled at the vampire, trying to calm his suddenly rapid beating heart. "Don't say things like that!" the prince couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed under the vampire's gaze.

"About what?" Marshall asked almost innocently as he smiled wickedly at the blushing prince.

"Don't say anything, Marshall," the prince warned as the vampire only decided to taunt the prince more. Gumball wasn't dense. He knew why Marshall was doing this to him. In fact, this was his ways of getting Gumball to agree on everything without doing much of a begging.

"Say that you're coming if you don't want me to speak anymore," Marshall said lowly as he had that amusement latched in his voice as he smiled coyly at the prince. "Bubba."

The prince had really had enough of the vampire's childish behaviour and sighed. He was late for his meeting, he was sure of it and the reason was because Marshall was spouting nonsense to him to get him to agree. "Fine, I'll come," the prince said almost begging as the vampire smiled at the prince in triumph. Peppermint maid was so going to be angry at the prince for his lateness and she was the last person he had wanted to upset.

"I'll see you at eight, Bubbs," and with that, Marshall floated away, stretching himself as he did. The prince just watched him float away, feeling red and confused yet as well intimidated. He never knew why the vampire went through all that trouble to make him go to those type of events. It was the way Marshall had approached him that the prince found it to be offending but somehow, overall, if it was a normal turn of event, Marshall was practically asking the prince to go out. With...him.

Redness filled his face as he embarrassingly pushed away those thoughts and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that! Oh, the meeting! With that thought invading his mind, his previous encounter with the king was forgotten. His princely duties mattered first.

Night time dawned quick, and the prince was exhausted. He had his duties that filled his rest periods too and now, he just couldn't wait to just sleep. He walked tiredly into his room and shut his door, and yawned. He was about to just walk to his bed when he saw a familiar figure looming near the window, leaning against it and was now, looking towards him with a frown on his face. Gumball just stared at him back for a few minutes before the realisation dawned him. The adventure! But, he was just too tired to go anywhere tonight. Gumball was about to ignore Marshall, who noticed the way the prince was moving, and quickly tapped on the window loudly, catching the prince's attention. Gumball tried to ignore but his heart was too kind to do anything so rude. He was a prince after all. He just didn't know if it applied for the king. He walked tiredly and lazily to his window and unlocked it, causing the sudden bursting open of his windows to happen. Marshall just stormed inside and turned around and looking at the prince unamused, either completely ignoring to how droopy the prince's eyes were or simply decided to be oblivious to it. "Dude, I've waited for you since eight," from the sound of it, the prince was sure that the deadless was unhappy with his tardiness.

"I'm sorry, Marshall," Gumball sincerely apologised as he stifled another yawn. "But I don't think I can go anywhere tonight. I'm just too tired."

The king just stared at the coral prince, not even bothering to register to what the prince has said. "Yeah, well, I bet you'll be fine again once we get our adventure started," Marshall said as he walked closer to Gumball. The prince just furrowed his eyebrows annoyed as he sighed.

"Marshall, didn't you hear-"

"Hurry up," without further ado, cutting the prince's sentence in half, Marshall simply had one of his hands behind of Gumball's head and the other at the back of his knees, lifting him princess style and bringing him closer to his chest. The prince's eyes widened and he blushed in deep red when he noticed in what position he was in. He snapped his head to look at the vampire who was only looking down on him and smirking.

"Let me down this instance!" Gumball tried to fidget his way out of the vampire's strong grip but the deadless just smiled wide before walking out to the balcony. The prince squeaked in fear when Marshall had reached to the edge of the balcony, climbing onto the rails and standing there before he looked down on the cowering prince.

"Relax, Bubba," he grinned slyly as the prince looked at him in fear. "I won't drop you," he said as the prince cringed at the word drop. "Not on purpose anyway."

That had made the prince's stomach to do somersaults as he registered the words. His face could possibly paled and Marshall was more than happy to see that face as he chuckled at the frightened teen prince. Gumball shot a disapproving glare at the old vampire, failing to add the intensity of the glare due to the fright for heights. Without anything said, the king just jumped out to the balcony, not even warning the prince fist. Almost immediately, the prince screamed a bit and threw his arms around the vampire's neck, hurrying his face deep into the crook of the vampire's neck. He clutched his eyes tight, unsure of what was happening. Little did he notice, this was somehow affecting his companion.

Marshall Lee was definitely taken aback when he suddenly felt hot breath at the crook of his neck. His breath would have hitched if he was breathing due to the sudden gesture. After all, nobody was this intimate to the king before. He never hugged anyone and certainly, nobody had hugged him like this! The vampire tried to focus on the way to their adventure. The dark forest. It was true, there was an adventure tonight, but he doubt that after two hours of waiting, Fiona and Cat would have found something better to do. Now, he would be certainly alone with the prince. A sudden weird feeling crept into the vampire's dead heart as he tried to remove it from his mind. Enough of this, Marshall Lee mused in his mind as he sighed and tried to relax to the way Gumball was hogging him now.

After what had seemed like an eternity, they finally reached to the entrance of the forest. The forest was dark and suddenly it seemed so spooky that the vampire couldn't help but to smile at the way the trees looked so crooked and the fresh smell of soil and moss. He slowly landed on his feet and froze when he felt the prince had actually nudged his face deeper into the crook of his neck. Silence stayed between them for a few minutes before the prince noticed something was wrong. Cracking his eyes a bit, he noticed that there was no more wind bowing through his hair. He quickly took his head away from the vampire's neck and looked around, finally realising that they were no longer flying. The prince slowly looked up and noticed that Marshall, he was actually smirking at the prince with a weird gleam in his eyes. Almost immediately, the prince jerked Marshall away from him as Gumball tried to conceal his slow reddening face. He landed on his feet perfectly and patted himself. Gumball looked away from the king, annoyed and possibly quite upset with the fact that the king had brought him here even when he had protested so and actually was half embarrassed at what he had done.

"Where's Fionna and Cake?" the prince then noticed the only breathing (well, excluding the Vampire King here) was him. No one else was around him. Looking even more frustrated, he had wanted to yell at the king. Marshall slowly looked around before he snapped back his attention to the prince smiling and shrugged.

"They must've left," he casually said. Gumball's eyes widened at that and his face this time reddened in anger. "You did made us wait for nearly two hours," the vampire casually said as he smiled at the prince.

"Marshall!" the prince yelled at the vampire. "I'm tired from a long day of work! I need to sleep!"

"Loosen up, Bubbs," Marshall said casually as the prince winced at that nickname. "A few hours of fun wouldn't hurt ye," he added his casual slang in. Before the prince could protest, he felt Marshall grabbing on his right hand and tugging him into then forest. The prince was now utterly scared and unsure. Why was he even here if the other two didn't even wait?

"M-Marshall! I think it is best if we've left!" Gumball tried to pull his hand away but the vampire's grip was just too strong around the hand.

"Nah, it'll be fine," the vampire glanced at the frightened prince and gave him a smile. However, that wasn't very convincing for the prince. "I just want to show you something. Don't want to waste tonight, now, do we?"

The prince didn't know how to respond to that. His eyes slowly travelled from the vampire's face to the hand he was being gripped on. Gumball didn't know why but he felt fuzzy and warm around the area his hand was being held onto. It was comforting and yet, this doesn't sound disgusting to the prince. Holding hands was something someone who knew each other for quite sometime would do. Yet, Marshall simply took his hand and guided him though the thick forest. Gumball slowly left his eyes to wander again as he noticed how dark the forest looked. The trees seemed like they had wanted to eat him alive. Fear was bubbling in him as his heart beat raced. What if Marshall was going to murder him? No, Marshall wouldn't do that. Right?

The prince couldn't hold back the scary thought, so engrossed in his fantasies of what could happen in the dark that he screamed a bit when he stepped on a twig. Marshall stopped moving as he turned around and looked at the prince, hoping that he was alright. The pure fear on the prince's face somehow didn't enlighten the vampire. "Hey, everything's going to be okay!" He said casually as he squeezed the hand tight, catching the prince's attention. Marshall Lee only smiled a bit before continuing on his journey. On the other hand, Gumball was still trying to not die from fear. However, after that little assurance from the king, his fear incredibly lessened. Not understanding this himself, he let himself to be dragged into the forest. The deeper they went in, the scarier it got.

"Ah, here!" Marshall finally exclaimed as Gumball snapped his attention at the vampire. The deadless turned around and looked at the prince with a gleam in his eyes. "Come on," he said slowly as he tugged onto Gumball's hand one more time before the two royals ended up past the bushy trees, wide open in the middle of the forest, was a lake. A huge lake and the trees surrounded it magnificently. The moon was shining bright, reflecting on the pond.

Gumball gaped wide as he looked at the scene. Inside this scary forest, filled with creatures that looked like they could kill, laid a magnificent view. A small smile soon played on the prince's face as he scanned the view. "Where are we?" a soft question was asked as Marshall chuckled to himself and looked at the scenery with the prince.

"I call it the Crystal Lake," Marshall said softly. Gumball looked at the vampire, confused for a second. He had never heard of that lake before.

"Why is that?" he asked again as Marshall shrugged.

"Cause it looks like crystal at night," Marshal absentmindedly spoke catching the prince off guard. He looked back at the view, trying to see what the king saw before he noticed the soft glow from the pond. It was indeed shining and shimmering like a crystal. The view itself was so calm.

"It's magnificent," Gumball stated as the vampire only chuckled. Only then did Gumball noticed that he was still holding hands with the vampire. He was quite taken aback when he hand noticed how well his hand had fit into his. It snugged warmly and he didn't even feel like taking it away. A soft tinted blush spread on how face as he looked away, furrowing his eyebrows at his weird thoughts.

"Marshall? Why did you bring me here?" Gumball asked as he looked at the view in front of him.

"Cause..." the vampire trailed off slowly before he broke the hands apart and took a few steps away. A sly grin spread on his face as Gumball snapped his attention towards the vampire. His hand suddenly felt cold and empty, like his hand was begging to hold hands with the vampire a bit longer. He noticed the grin on the deadless face and frowned. "Cause this is the least scary place here, you baby," Marshall simply snickered as Gumball fired up in red again.

"I'm not a baby!" Gumball protested as Marshall on the other hand only snickered louder.

"Oh yeah? Then why is pink your favourite colour?" Marshall Lee counter attacked causing Gumball to spit out words.

"Because!" was his only words as the two bickered off. Gumball almost forgetting about his exhaustion. Marshall couldn't help but to be amused at the collection of faces that the prince was showing. Of course, the prince had managed to get on the vampire's nerve too but overall, they were somehow bonding. The prince noticed this and yet, he didn't mind. Exhaustion slowly wearing off, somehow, Marshall Lee had managed to drain the exhaustion from him. Even making him forget about his royal duties for tomorrow.

Soon, the moon had shone too bright and hours have passed, and finally, the two royals had stopped their bickering. "Hey, come with me," Marshall suddenly said catching the prince's attention. Gumball wasn't so sure if he should follow him but Marshall Lee wasn't having any of it. Therefore, he started to walk back into the thick forest, leaving the pink prince behind. A slight rush of panic went through the prince as he immediately decided to follow the vampire. He wasn't planning on being meat or candy in this instance for creatures of the dark. The nightwalker smirked to himself as he heard the timid footsteps of the prince. "Be careful with your step," Marshall Lee teased as the prince looked at the figure walking in front of him and back to the ground where he cautiously took another step. They've walked in silence and the moon somehow found its way to shine on both of them. With the slight shade of light, Gumball mused that it wasn't that scary now. However, he would still like to keep his attention alerted in case. Marshall Lee didn't talk neither gave out one of his famous sarcastic remarks about how frightened the teen prince looked and concentrated to reach his destination. After a while more, the king finally stopped causing the prince to abruptly stop as well.

The prince looked at the vampire for a while before taking a few more steps and stood next to him. "What-"

"Sshh," the vampire said as he pulled the prince behind a tree. The prince yelped at that sudden gesture and looked at the king half annoyed. Marshall Lee was only grinning at him before pointing towards something. The prince followed the point and his eyes then landed on a rabbit. Hoping off in the middle of the forest. Prince Gumball was confused as he looked back at Marshall Lee. It was just a rabbit and there wasn't anything interesting about it.

"Watch that," the king said as he kept his eyes on the rabbit. The prince slowly turned his attention towards the rabbit, unamused for a moment. The rabbit was just hoping around in the dark. There was nothing interesting or unusual about it. The prince was about to open his mouth to say something when the rabbit suddenly jumped into the small patch of moonlight that managed to dawn through the heavy shaded leaves. Immediately, the white furry rabbit which was once looking harmless, had increased in size. A thousand times its size and his claws which were hidden in his paw had extended sharp. The prince took a step back in caution, terrified yet somehow interested at this but Marshall Lee was excited to see the transformation. The rabbit which now had its white fur longer and shaggier with its two buck teeth formed larger and sharper, started to sniff around. The prince's breath got caught in his throat as the rabbit started to walk away. Just when the darkness has hit the rabbit, the horrendous creepy features were gone and hoped out was the cute little bunny.

The prince was too shocked to say anything as Marshall Lee chuckled with amusement when he noticed how wide Gumball's eyes were. "W-what was that?" the prince asked as the vampire looked at the prince, a smile on his face.

"That was a moon rabbit," Marshall started to explain. Prince Gumball immediately snapped his head towards Marshall Lee, obvious that he was slightly confused. In his research, he had never came across a moon rabbit before. Intrigued at the new found knowledge, the prince gestures the vampire to continue. "They usually will transform into Moon Beasts whenever they come out to the moon. They're quite harmless when they're normal but predatory killers during the moonlight," Marshall finished explaining as the prince nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The information sunk in quick before the prince smiled and nodded. Just then, Marshall noticed the sky changing slightly and he knew, it was time to bring the prince home.

"Hey, Bubbs," Marshall said casually as the prince frowned again with that nickname. "It's almost dawn. You should get back."

The prince's eyes widened at that and looked at the sky, almost immediately panicking. He didn't even get a wink of sleep! He had some royal duties to cover. Gumball slowly looked at the vampire, who only smiled, enjoying at how the prince panicked. "Marshall! It's going to take me hours to walk back," the prince sounded as if he was whining, earning another grin from the nightwalker.

"Relax," he suddenly assured the panicked prince and walked closer to him. "I'll fly you back!"

"Again?" the prince asked as he took a step back, once again, feeling doubtful with the king's offers. The smirk on the deadless face only grew as he shrugged playfully but continued to advance towards the prince. Before anything else was said, the king scooped the prince up princess style, not even getting affected by the squeals and embarrassment enchanting the prince.

"You can always walk and go back. If you're still up for it in the dark anyway," the king mused on as his grip tightened on the prince's body. Gumball could feel his cheeks slowly tainting in pink as he looked at the smug vampire. Frowning to himself, he had to admit. If he walked, who knows what might be out there! Could be creatures of the night just waiting to eat him up. Shuddering at the thoughts, he finally sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but don't dare to drop me," the prince warned as the vampire only smirked. Gumball didn't like the look on his now-soon-to-be-foe's face and decided to ignore it. He felt his blush deepen when they were lifted from the ground and had to cling onto the vampire for his dear life. Marshall Lee, however, came to a conclusion that he liked the way this teen prince was holding him now. Though, it was a weird thought for someone as cold-blooded as him, he decided to just remove them from his mind.

It only took a few minutes when they finally reached to the balcony of the prince's room. Dropping him carefully onto the ground, the prince took a step back as the vampire jumped down from the rails and stood right in front of him. They both stayed quiet for a moment before the prince finally decided to break the ice. "Thank you for the lift and for not dropping me," Gumball said as Marshall Lee only chuckled and nodded.

"No problem, Bubba," the Vampire King stated once again earning the prince's disapproval look. However, it was ignored by the king, as usual. "As weird as it is, I actually had a great time," the king said in a spur of moment, taking the prince aback. He stared wide eyed at the deadless for a moment as he tried to register the words. Marshall Lee the Vampire King, someone who looked so mysterious and mischievous, actually had fun with the prince. The prince only nodded and shrugged.

"Me too, Marshall," he said softly. This time, the king was taken aback and couldn't help but to be a bit sceptical about it. "You know, besides being mean and trying to scare the glob out of me," the prince smiled as the vampire slowly smiled back. However, his smile was somehow too noticeable for its hidden meaning.

"Well, I was just trying to loosen ye up," Marshall shrugged. "You were acting like a stick in the mud, dude."

The prince was a bit offended with that statement. He wanted to sulk at the vampire and ask for an apology cause he was certainly not a stick in the mud but ever so, it was Marshall. He decided to act royally prepared. He was about to retort something when suddenly someone knocked on the prince's room door. Gumball's eyes went wide and he finally noticed how the sun was rising. Marshall was also slightly panicking, though he was doing well not to show. He quickly looked at the sky before deciding to walk away now. "Well, I'll see you soon, Gumball," Marshall said quickly before he climbed onto the edge of the rails again and flew off before the sun could come out completely. The room door just in time opened, revealing a butler who walked in. The prince turned around, sighing as the butler seemed curious to why his prince was outside at the balcony at this early in the morning.

"Prince Gumball?" the butler asked slightly confused as the prince only walked into his room, shutting the balcony windows tightly and smiled small at him.

"Just taking in fresh air. Couldn't sleep," the prince lied as the butler looked at him sceptically and nodded. "I need to sleep a bit more before the meeting. Is that possible?" Gumball asked, somehow hoping he doesn't seemed too eager to sleep. He really needed to sleep. The butler simply shook his head, crashing and squashing the prince's hope to do so.

"I'm sorry but the meeting starts in an hour, Prince Gumball," the butler said slowly as the prince could only smile weakly.

"Oh, alright," the prince nodded. "I'll need a bath though," immediately the butler nodded and decided to call one of the maids to draw the bath out for the prince.

As the day progresses, with meeting and papers to sign, the young prince couldn't actually help but to recall back at the little night-time adventure he and Marshall Lee had. It was, fun and the most fun he had ever had. It was also quite relaxing to take his mind off from royal duties too. Immediately feeling bad for his citizens at that thought, he sighed and resumed with his duties. Though, he was also silently hoping, even though he tried to deny, he wanted to spend more time with the king.

Far away however, the prince hadn't realised of another presence, looking at him. It wasn't Marshall Lee but it was still someone familiar. A small chuckle escaped from the person's mouth. It was just about time before the prince was in the person's grasp. And until the time comes, actually, it will come. And soon too.

"Soon..."


	2. Episode 2

**Hey, guys! This is the second episode! I actually had some time and I used the laptop to do my school work and decided to update this story too~ Huhuhu~ I was excited when I saw two reviews and they said it was good and they want me to keep on writing. I didn't get their names/ or usernames due to the word 'Guest' and so, I thank them anyways! I hope you guys will like this chapter! :D**

**And thank you to another 'Guest' for letting me know about the simple type of 'Nightosphere' is the right word. Sorry...I'm just obsessed with Adventure Time so much that I didn't pay attention to the minor details..ahaha.../slap Anyway, I don't know if the characters are out of character because obviously, you guys would know that there isn't much Adventure Time Genderbent episodes so the personality of the characters are hard to define. So, just let me know if they are a bit off and tell me how to fix it and I will! ^^ Till we meet again!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.**

* * *

**Episode 2**

* * *

Another day has passed in the Land of Aaa. The sun was out shining brightly and the Candy Kingdom was as magnificent as it seemed. The candied citizens were doing their everyday routine and so did the prince of Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball, in Candy Castle. The young prince was busy making sure everything was running smoothly. The houses have been settled off debts and his citizens were more than happy to have a great ruler as such as him. That was his duty as a prince. He soon will be a king one day, but until that day arrives, the importance of his subjects was and will always be more important than anything else.

Glazing ahead to the sky, Prince Gumball just smiled to himself when he noticed how blue the sky was. It was tauntingly perfect and he couldn't have wished for a better day. As he carried the files, walking down the halls of this castle to get to his room, a sudden memory flashed in his mind.

_The night-time adventure he had with Marshall Lee. _

To be honest, he hadn't seen the vampire after that day and it has been two days since. He couldn't help but to feel happy when he realised that he had actually somehow bonded, even if it was a little, with the mysterious vampire that seemed so hard to approach at first. Though, deep inside, there was a slight flutter of disappointment settling in the depths of the prince's stomach when he didn't see the vampire the next night. Even if he was extremely exhausted, he couldn't help but to wish for another adventure with the vampire. A small frown escaped the lips of the young prince as he recalled his last thought. Why was he feeling disappointed for not seeing the nightwalker anyway? It wasn't as if he was friends with the vampire. In fact, the prince didn't even know where his friendship stood with Marshall Lee.

Shaking his head and sighing, he didn't even realise of a familiar figure, looming next to him. "Why are ye sighing like that, Bubbs?" the familiar voice asked once again, successfully shocking the prince. Gumball was so shocked that he quickly took a few steps back before turning around to see who it was. The prince's face flared up in red when he had noticed that it was Marshall Lee, the very person of his thoughts a few moments ago. The Vampire King certainly didn't miss the furious blush on the prince's face and couldn't help but to smirk at him. He was elevating a few inches from the ground but his apparent height didn't actually affect his real height. If someone was looking at the king from his waist above, they would have thought he was standing on the ground.

"Would you stop scaring me like that? And do not address me as Bubbs!" the prince exclaimed as he quickly turned around and walked away, leaving the king to smirk again in amusement and also in triumph for getting the prince to react. However, Marshall Lee didn't leave. In fact, he just followed the prince, having that smug look plastered on his face as he did.

"Nah, scaring the glob out of you is more fun," the vampire said casually earning a disapproving look from the prince. However, the deadless didn't notice the look as the prince was walking ahead, his back facing the king, who was following him from behind. No words were said from the prince as Marshall Lee mused on. "Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Dude, stop being such a big baby," Marshall Lee said sarcastically as the prince immediately stopped walking and turned around, looking at the king unhappily.

"Why are you _here_?" the prince asked. Gumball was quite taken aback when he noticed how rude he had sounded. Marshall Lee somehow noticed it too as he raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. The prince didn't even know why he had felt so irritated that the vampire was in front of him now. It was as if the prince was _angry_ at the vampire. But what could the reason be? Marshall Lee noticed the slight change in the young prince's face. From angry to slight confusion and finally frustration. As much as it amused the nightwalker, he was quite certain that something as bothering the prince and the vampire somehow had a nudge that it was because of him. A small frown escaped the vampire's lips for a while as he thought up to why the prince was angry at him meanwhile, the prince decided to ignore his feeling and looked impatiently at the vampire, waiting for an answer. "Well? I haven't got all day. I have duties to perform."

The look on Marshall's face suddenly changed and a smirk formed on his lovely devilish face again, causing the prince to furrow his eyebrows deep in confusion and caution. Crossing his arms against his chest, the vampire finally spoke. "You're mad because I didn't come and visit you after our date, aren't you, Bubba?" the vampire asked amused meanwhile the prince's eyes immediately went wide at that sudden question. The coral prince's mind went blank and something suddenly bubbled in the depths of the young prince's heart. The prince opened and closed his mouth for a few times before a huge frown crossed his lips. Prince Gumball didn't know what came over him but something about the way the vampire looked so sure about what he had said caused the prince to get angrier.

"Don't come here and spout nonsense, Marshall Lee!" the prince yelled as the vampire suddenly took a few steps back, knowing full well that he had managed to push the last button on the prince. However, this time it was quite accidental. He didn't even planned on taking it that far. Was the prince really mad at him for abandoning for two days after their adventure? Usually it was normal for the king to leave and come back with a huge gap in between. A slight confusion filled the nightwalker's heart. "Why would I ever be upset that you didn't visit me? I don't know about you, Marshall, but I don't consider us friends!" the prince huffed out loudly as his face tinted in redness. The prince turned around and stormed away, leaving Marshall Lee alone in the corridors, wondering what had just happened and trying to register the words. They weren't friends? Marshall Lee certainly didn't know why he had felt this sudden pain in his dead heart. It wasn't as if he wanted or _needed_ any friends. He was the Vampire King! Though, it was futile when he suddenly felt angry.

Didn't the little adventure they went on meant anything to the prince? _At all_?

Meanwhile, the prince stormed into his room, slamming the doors shut as he went in. Just when the sound of the door slamming echoed the room, the prince stopped walking, standing in the middle of the room, quiet and suddenly confused at his own actions. He had actually shouted at Marshall Lee and for what? For the sake that the vampire didn't even visit him after their 'adventure'. It wasn't supposed to anger the young prince in the first place! Marshall Lee had left and usually sometimes only comes when Fionna had sent him or so, so why did this hurt him? The prince slowly turned around, looked at his closed door, somehow wondering if the vampire would follow him in and ask why he was angry at him. However, after a while and nothing happened, the prince concluded that the vampire had left. And it was his entire fault.

Night time came around as the prince entered his room, tired and exhausted. What happened this noon was still bothering the prince but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to apologise. Prince Gumball just sighed in defeat as he closed the doors to his room and decided to get ready to sleep. He will just apologise tomorrow. However, before he could proceed to changing into his pyjamas, he felt a slight drop in temperature and immediately, his arms went around his body to cover himself. It felt so cold. The prince felt confused for a while as his eyes darted around the room before the coral prince's eyes landed on the wide-opened windows. Confused and dumbfounded for a while, the prince cautiously walked to the opened window and slowly took a step into his balcony. The sudden wind blew into his pink skin causing him to be chilly again as his eyes darted around his balcony.

"Took you long enough, Gumball!" the prince's eyes immediately snapped towards a familiar figure who was sitting on the balcony rails, looking at the prince with a smirk. Prince Gumball tried to register what had happened for a while before he took a step back. It was Marshall Lee! But—what was he doing here? The prince could only open and close his mouth in shock for a while as the vampire slowly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion to why the prince was acting this way. "What's wrong, Gumball?" the vampire slowly stood up from the rails and landed on his feet perfectly, looking at the prince at the same time.

"W-what are you doing here?" the young prince babbled for a while as he looked at the vampire bewildered. "I thought you left because you were mad," the prince slowly said as the vampire furrowed his eyebrows deeper for a moment before his face relaxed and a casual grin slipped into his face. Marshall Lee simply chuckled as the prince looked at the deadless quite confused, even more confused actually, at that sudden gesture.

"Nah, you were just stressed and I happen to be the victim of your stress. No big of a deal," the vampire simply shrugged even though, to be honest, the king was still offended to what the prince had told him. The Vampire King didn't know why he was so upset though and he left right after the prince had yelled at him. And yet, no matter how much he had wanted to stay away from the prince from right there on, he ended up at the balcony when night time had dawned. He just felt this sudden urge to drag the prince away for another adventure. The prince didn't get it himself. Marshall Lee was looking as if nothing had happened between them and was smiling like he usually does. Yet, the prince didn't feel like that. The coral prince slowly straightened himself and looked at the king for a while. He should still apologise though.

"I'm sorry for my words. They were definitely inappropriate," the prince apologised formally gaining a wider grin on the vampire's face.

"Dude, I said it was okay," the vampire said casually again as the prince nodded. Even if it wasn't convincing to the prince, Gumball decided to let it all go for now. "Anyway, let's go out again tonight!" the vampire grinned widely as the prince simply took a step back and immediately decided to reject.

"No! I have heavy duty in the morning," the prince said earning a disapproved grunt from Marshall Lee.

"Come on, Bubbs! It's only for a few hours," Marshall grinned as the prince bit his bottom lip trying to come up with some kind of excuse to escape. To be honest, the prince perfectly wanted to go with the vampire, but the heavy duties that will wait for him in the morning was keeping him from doing what he had wanted. However, Marshall Lee doesn't take rejection to lightly and honestly, he doesn't care. Therefore, the nightwalker casually walked to the thinking prince and once again, grabbed the prince and carried him princess style, bringing the sudden squealing prince near his chest.

"Marshall Lee! Not again! Let me go!" Gumball protested immediately as he felt his cheeks reddening heavily. This was the third time the vampire had done this to the prince and somehow, even though it was embarrassing if anyone saw them like this, the prince couldn't help but to feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ignoring the sudden emotion annoyed, Prince Gumball looked up and glared at the Vampire King who just simply looked down on the reddened prince and smirked. Without much said, the vampire dared himself to take a few steps to reach to the end of the rails and climbed on it. "Marshall Lee!" the coral prince continued on protesting making the vampire to grin even wider at that reaction. He was surely enjoying himself making the prince squeal and making him uncomfortable.

"Relax, Bubba," the king said lightly. "It'll be fun!" and without hearing another word from the scared prince, he had jumped. Almost immediately, he started to fly and the prince's arms once again wrapped around the king's neck. Even though the prince didn't bury his face at the crook of the nightwalker's neck like that last time, the feeling was still more than enough to interrupt the vampire's attention for a few minutes. "Having fun?" the vampire teased as the prince simply whined quietly causing the king to chuckle at the behaviour.

"Shut up," the prince grumbled in response causing the king to chuckle again. Prince Gumball certainly was having a bit fun, but mostly he was terrified with heights and it wasn't helping that he was floating in mid-air! He tried to keep his thoughts straight head and divert his attention to something else while he waited to arrive to his destination to who knows where. The prince slowly looked up at the vampire, who was busy looking straight ahead. The prince mused for a while when he noticed how pale the vampire looked under the night sky. His hair was a bit shaggy but it fit him. Marshall Lee noticed the sudden burning sensation he was getting from the prince and decided to ignore it. He had a huge urge to look back and he knew, if he looked back, his eyes would somehow get caught into the prince's one.

The little staring contest that the prince held lasted only a few more minutes when the vampire finally landed his feet on the ground, carefully placing the prince on his feet and taking a few steps away from him. The prince immediately blushed a bit when he realised what he had done and cleared his throat, avoiding his eye contact with the vampire and looked around him for a while. The king just stared at the prince for a moment, taking his own time to get some image about the prince and how pink he looked. The king smiled small when he realised what he had thought and decided to change the atmosphere.

"Come on, Bubbs," the king said cheerfully catching the prince off guard. The vampire walked past him and into a cave. Just then, the prince realised that they were actually standing at an entrance to a cave. The prince blinked at the vampire who just walked into the dark cave and slowly followed behind. It was yet another dark place. The prince wished that the king would bring him somewhere else instead of dark places and just prayed that whatever was inside that cave, it wouldn't scare the glob out of him. The silence lingered for a while as the prince followed Marshall Lee carefully into the cave. Past through the heavy rocks that merged from the ground and how rocky the ceiling of the cave looked before his eyes landed on a house. In the middle of the cave, laid a house. It was small and yet it looked normal.

The prince blinked a few times before the king walked to the entrance of the house. Marshall Lee quickly turned around and looked at the prince, smiling at him happily. "Welcome to my house!" the vampire announced. Prince Gumball was definitely quite taken aback. He didn't know that their little adventure was going to be in the vampire's place. The vampire quickly opened the door to his house and walked in, causing the prince to automatically follow him in. Closing the door behind him, the prince took in the image of the house. It didn't look dark and scary like how he had imagined the vampire's house would be and somehow, it looked normal with yellow walls and normal floor.

The vampire walked to one of his couch and sat down, sighing in contempt. Marshall Lee smirked when he noticed how bewildered the prince looked. "This is your house?" the prince asked finally and looked at the vampire for the first time since he had entered the house. The vampire looked around his house for a while before looking at the prince and nodding. "It's—cosy," the prince gave out a comment as the vampire only nodded again.

"Come and sit down," the vampire said as he patted an empty seat next to him. The prince obliged the orders and went to sit down next to the vampire. "Anyway, since you said we weren't friends," the vampire slowly said as the prince winced at that sentence. Guilt suddenly filled the prince's face. His face dyed red from embarrassment. The vampire noticed this look and panicked a bit. "Hey, dude! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought we could get to know each other more then. So, that was why I brought you here," the vampire said hoping what he had said would somehow calm the prince down. Gumball looked at the vampire slowly as his eyes filled in guilt and confusion.

The prince definitely noticed the motif. Marshall Lee wanted to be his friend? The prince couldn't help but to feel happy at that and slowly smiled unsurely at the vampire. "Alright," the coral prince announced getting a smile from the prince.

"Great! So, let's get to know each other more," the vampire suggested as the prince only nodded. "How about, I ask you a question and you answer and then, you can take the next turn to ask me a question so I'll answer, alright?" the king seemed excited as he spoke causing the prince to crack a genuine smile.

"Alright," the prince agreed. "I'll go first then," the prince took the opportunity to volunteer himself causing the king to chuckle.

"Shoot," the vampire said as the prince smiled.

"What's your favourite food?" Prince Gumball asked causing the vampire to just grin.

"Strawberries! Their redness is just juicy," the vampire grinned at the prince who just shook his head at the nightwalker's childishness. "My turn. Why do you like pink so much?"

That had caused a glare from the prince but the vampire wasn't going to take back that question. "Are you seriously going to ask me that?" Gumball asked as the vampire only playfully grinned at the prince.

"Come on, dude," the vampire pleaded. "Just answer the question."

"Fine, I like pink because it is soothing," the prince had huffed out. The deadless only laughed at that answer causing the prince to sharpen his glare at the king. "My turn!" the prince said annoyed. The king slowly stopped laughing but the smile was still plastered on the face as he nodded for the prince to go on. "What would happen if you went out under the sun?"

"I smoke," the vampire said as the prince tilted both of his eyebrows upward. "Literally, smoke and burn," the vampire said seriously again as the prince slowly got the meaning and nodded.

"So, does it hurt?" the prince tried to ask but the vampire only smirked.

"My turn, Bubbs," the nightwalker reminded the prince as Gumball couldn't help but to pout a bit at that rejection to answer. "Have you ever been to a party?" the vampire asked as Gumball slowly furrowed his eyebrows at that question. The words registered in his mind and yet it sounded foreign to him.

"You mean like a ball?" the prince asked as the vampire chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I mean like a party. You know, like people dancing and laughing and stuff and they have drinks, well, it sounds like a ball, only much—wilder," the king scrunched his eyebrows in a way as he tried to explain. "They don't wear any formal clothing, just normal clothes. Sometimes none," the vampire grinned and the prince flushed at that statement. Obviously, the prince hadn't been to one neither heard of any.

"That sounds preposterous! Obviously, no," the prince replied as the vampire only laughed.

"That sucks, man," the king announced.

"And why is that so?" the prince asked annoyed at that sudden declaration from the king.

"Cause' a party is a way to have fun," the vampire said casually as he suddenly laid his body flat on the couch, catching the prince off guard. He then comfortably placed his legs on the prince's lap. At first it felt weird, having the king's feet on his lap but somehow, the prince couldn't find a way to complain as he simply allowed the vampire to do so. "And if you haven't been to one, then you haven't had fun," the king snickered at that annoyed look on the prince's face.

"Well, I certainly do not have time to walk into such 'parties', Marshall," the prince sighed as he looked at the king with a soft smile. "I'm a prince. I have duties to perform."

"Bleh, duties!" the king said exasperated. "You gotta loosen up sometimes, Bubba," the vampire wiggled his eyebrows as the prince only chuckled. "I know!" the vampire suddenly sat up, and since his feet was already on the prince's lap, his whole body had somehow inched closer to the prince, causing the vampire's face to only be inches away from the prince's. Gumball's breathe hitched as he tried to move a few inches away, to get some personal space. "I'll take you to one next time!"

"No, thank you," was the immediate response from the prince as the vampire frowned a bit.

"Why not?" Marshall Lee asked as Gumball only looked away from the prince. "I don't care, dude. You need to loosen up. You're like a stick in the mud. A very solid mud," the vampire explained as the prince could only roll his eyes at the vampire exaggeration.

"Oh, please," the prince said as the vampire only shook his head stubbornly.

"No, Bubbs," the vampire said seriously causing the prince to look at the deadless with both of his eyebrows raised in a playful manner. "The life of 'fun' depends on it."

The prince could only smile small at the vampire who suddenly started to stray away from the real reason they were there, to get to know each other. However, this was also one of the ways to get to know each other. The prince and the vampire just took their time to talk and get to know as well with the prince getting lectured about the importance of having fun. The whole night zoomed along just like that and without further ado, the two of them somehow ended up falling asleep after a few hours of questioning and arguing about their ideas.

Morning dawned as the sun slowly started to peek. Gumball soon shifted and started to wake as he felt something warm under him. His eyes fluttered opened slowly, shifting his gaze for a few moments. He was blurry for a while, tried to figure out what had happened when his eyes snapped wide when the memories flooded in. He was at Marshall Lee's house and fell asleep! His eyes wandered around and suddenly, the panic slowly dawned as he looked around. He tried to see how to get out of there when his eyes widened to the fact that he wasn't in Marshall Lee's room. In fact, the surrounding with pink walls and furniture reminded him of his room.

His room! The prince realised that he somehow ended up in his room. He sat up on his bed slowly and looked around. How did he got here? His eyes wandered around the room when he noticed somehow hissing from the bathroom. He scrunched his eyebrows for a while when suddenly the bathroom door opened and came out was Marshall Lee. His hair was damp but his clothes were still the same, the checkered red long sleeved shirt with his black jeans. He floated a few inches off the floor as the prince noticed somehow how sparkly the king was.

"Oh, you got up," the king announced as his eyes landed on the prince.

"Y-Yeah, what…" the prince trailed out of sentence as the king slowly smirked at the confusion filling the prince's face.

"I brought you here before dawn," the king explained as he floated to the prince's bed and sat next to him, stretching out his legs comfortably. "Though, it's dawn now and I can't go out now."

"Oh," the prince said slowly as he sighed. "Thank you," the prince thanked as the king just simply smiled at the prince. "Anyway, I have to continue on my duties," the prince announced as he got out of bed and stood up, stretching a bit as the vampire just stared at him. "You can follow me if you want," the prince said as the king somehow was taken aback with the request.

"Dude, you sure?" Marshall Lee asked as the prince just smiled and nodded. "I thought you said I was always a nuisance," the king said as he smirked at the prince. The prince felt flustered a bit as he looked at the king with a small frown.

"It's an offer, Marshall," the prince said annoyed as the king laughed. "You're always welcome to leave," the prince couldn't help but to pout at the second sentence, causing the king to smile warmly at the prince. It was a rare emotion the nightwalker shows and somehow, it took the candy prince by surprise.

"Alright," the king finally said. "I'll follow!"

With that said, the day had begun with the prince working out his day with the king beside of him. However, it didn't deny the fact that Marshall Lee just couldn't stop touching things and sometimes the prince felt worried for whatever that was about to come down tumbling or breaking next. Though, the day somehow seemed a bit more fun than usual and the prince found himself liking to be near the vampire. Marshall Lee, admittedly, enjoyed the prince's company and yesterday night, he had said some things that no one else knew about him to the prince. About his reasons to why he loved music and how his dad never really stayed with him so much.

Being a king, the Vampire King and the king of all demons, it was a hard life trusting people, especially mortals. Therefore, he was quite surprised when he had actually made an effort to be with Gumball. The last person he had thought he would be friends with. However, that made their friendship, their new friendship work.

Other side of the land, the coldest place in the Land of Aaa, the unknown person was just waiting for the right time to strike. Just in another few day's times, the prince would be in the person's grasp and the fun will begin. But the problem was the Vampire King. Maybe he wouldn't be a problem soon, so let things continue on as they were, mused the person.

"I can't wait to have you, Prince Gumball," the person snickered.

Yes, the day was about to come soon. It was just matter of time.


	3. Episode 3

**Well! This is episode 3, guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I also felt relieved that all of you liked it! I felt appreciated and so, I hope this chapter will be liked by all. Once again, I'm using my iPod so, any obvious grammatical errors and spelling mistakes should be ignored. xD **

**Anyway, I hope you guys will review so I know if you guys hate this halter or like this. BUT NO FLAME COMMENTS OR ELSE...-evil smile-**

**Without further ado, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Episode 3**

* * *

Episode 3

The day was definitely much better for Prince Gumball with Marshall Lee around. Of course, ignoring the fact that the prince felt like he could have a mild heart attack every single time the vampire decided to touch something. Scared if something would ended up breaking again. Marshall Lee, on the other hand also enjoyed staying next to the prince, even though he got some occasional scolding from the prince once in a while for breaking or almost breaking something. He had to be stuck here for the whole day since by the time he had brought Gumball to his room, the sun had shone bright and dawn broke. Truth to be told, he could actually walk out of the room and try to find some shadows to hide under as he make way to his beloved cave. Though, every time he wanted to, he couldn't. Something in his cold dead heart wouldn't let him go away.

Walking down the halls, the vampire just floated next to the prince as Gumball looked through the files he had in hand. Silence filled between these two and Marshall was getting restless. He promised the prince he wouldn't disturb him when he was doing his princely duty but the silence was clearly too much for the king. Silence doesn't mix well with him. "Gumball! Marshall!" before the vampire could do anything, a voice echoed down the hall, catching the attention of both royals, making them to stop walking immediately. Prince Gumball immediately looked ahead to see who had called him when he noticed the familiar petite blonde, jogging towards him with her companion next to her.

"Fionna!" Prince Gumball exclaimed a bit as his smile immediately widened at the presence of the heroine. Fionna finally smiled back as she reached to where the two royals were standing, waving small at Marshall as well. The king simply smirked at the blonde in response. "What are you two doing here?" the prince asked as Cake simply looked at Fionna who was grinning at the prince all of a sudden.

"Just wanted to visit you," the heroine of the Land of Aaa spoke as her eyes slowly looked away from the prince to the vampire. "What are you doing here, Marshall?" Fionna questioned the king who was quiet all this time.

Marshall just smirked mischievously at Fionna before replying. "Just hanging around with Bubba," the vampire spoke as he got a glare from the prince due to the usage of that name. Fionna on the other hand just stared at the vampire for a while before confusion filled her face. The vampire clearly noticed the look and couldn't help but to feel proud that he had once again confused the mind of this heroine.

It was always like this. The Vampire King loved to mess with the heroine's head sometimes almost causing her to cry. He also occasionally flirts with Fionna, somehow hoping that he could mess around with her feelings too but nothing goes beyond that. At first, Fionna was a bit taken aback with Marshall Lee's approach but then she got used to his weird ways of making friends and never really bothered much with his sweet talk or confusing words. Just, she wished that sometimes Marshall Lee would at least say somethings clearly for her understanding like right now. She always knew that the vampire never really liked the prince because obviously, both of them were as opposite as the sea and the land. Marshall Lee was the bad boy vampire, who couldn't care less to how he was looked upon by people. As long as they feared him, it would be more than enough to feed his ego. Meanwhile, Prince Gumball was someone who liked to follow the rules stated in the books. He cares about what people thought of him and he definitely didn't want anyone to fear him. Just respect and love, that was what the ruler of Candy Kingdom based his monarchy. So, why was Marshall Lee 'hanging' around Gumball?

"Uh...since when?" Fionna asked finally after a few minutes of shocking silence that had managed to cause the prince feeling a little uncomfortable meanwhile causing the vampire to swell up in pride.

"Since a few days ago," the vampire announced before the prince had managed to say anything at all. Fionna furrowed her eyebrows deeper as she looked away from the king and towards the prince, who looked a bit pale all of a sudden.

"Really?" Fionna asked Gumball, who was just staring at her back. The prince was quite taken aback with the heroine's lack of belief at that. Actually, he was too. Here he was, casually hanging around with the king of demons, who he had somehow disliked due to his animalistic behaviour and actually took the time to tell Fionna that a few times and it was more than enough to cause confusion in anyone. The prince slowly sighed and nodded. Confirming the doubt and almost immediately, Fionna's eyes widened. At first, silence was once again engrossing between themselves, but after a while, Fionna's face relaxed and a smile evidently planted itself on her face. "That's great, guys!" she exclaimed causing the prince to take a step back from the sudden display of emotion. Marshall Lee only looked at the shocked prince with a smirk, enjoying how things were unfolding.

Just then, Peppermint Maid had ran towards the prince, appearing from the corridor. The prince's attention snapped from Fionna and Cake towards the maid, who finally stopped in front of the prince with an alarming face. Gumball's eyebrows scrunched together in worry as he noticed his maid's facial expression. "Prince Gumball! The Gingerbread family is asking for your assistance regarding of the houses," the maid explained slowly as she tried to catch a breath. The prince's eyes immediately widened and nodded at her, his seriousness covering his face. Marshall's eyebrows rose when Gumball turned to him and sighed.

"I have to deal with this. I'll see you guys soon," Gumball made eye contact with the king before he finally looked at Fionna and Cake.

"Sure! You go and do your thing, man," Fionna spoke gaining a small smile from the prince. The prince didn't say anything else to the king and just walked away, following the frantic looking Peppermint Maid. Somehow, this had bothered the vampire. Gumball didn't even say another word to him and walked away. The deadless couldn't comprehend to why he felt annoyed at the prince's action of just giving out an eye contact and walked away, not bothering to tell him what was going on but he just did. Fionna noticed the way Marshall Lee was just staring at the back of the retreating prince and how a small frown had managed to form on his lips. Fionna slowly leaned towards Cake and decided to whisper to her about her doubts. "Don't you think it's weird for Marshall Lee to hang around with Gumball?" she enquired to Cake, who agreed with her doubts.

"I don't know, Fionna. But maybe there must be a reason," Cake replied, lingering in her voice the same confusion. Fionna, then, looked back at the king and cleared her throat, successfully catching the vampire's attention. Marshall Lee just looked at her, immediately removing his frown and replacing it with a smirk.

"Dude, I didn't know you liked hanging out with Gumball," Fionna asked as the king couldn't help but to smirk even wider.

"Jealous?" he teased as he floated closer to Fionna, catching her off guard. The young petite blonde only looked at the vampire before grinning and playfully punching the deadless's arm. Marshall Lee winced at the sudden pain from his right arm. Even if Fionna was fun to mess with, her punches and kicks could really do some damage. Even if they were for fun.

"What? Man, if anything, I'm happy for you," Fionna said sincerely as Cake nodded.

"We're just curious to why you suddenly decided to hang around Gumball," Cake said as the vampire looked at the cat, rubbing his injured arm along the way. "It better be not a joke, Marshall Lee," the cat suddenly went serious and warned the king.

"Cause' that's so not cool even for you," Fionna agreed with Cake as they both looked at the king seriously. Everyone knew how playful the king was, and how other people's feeling never really affected the king. Therefore, being friends with the prince, someone who the Vampire King had labelled to be 'uptight' and a 'stick in the mud', it was indeed very suspicious. In fact, the king himself just found that out now. What was his intention anyway? He searched his cold heart and suddenly, he realised, there was no reason to why he had wanted to be friends with Gumball. It was just, a thing he wanted to do. Like pranking and messing around in people's head and scaring the glob out of cute innocent little candy people. It was just something he wanted to do. That confused the vampire a bit. It was strange and quite rare of him to feel that way for people. Gumball, he could be the first one who had managed to inflict that type of emotion from the vampire.

"No, dude," the vampire finally replied after for a few short minutes of silence. "I'm sick, and evil, dead drop handsomely devilish and spooky but I'm not that evil or heartless," the deadless explained as he smirked at the both heroine and her partner. Fionna decided that that was more than enough explanation and grinned.

"You better. So, you guys hang a lot often?" Fionna asked as she looked at the king with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, almost as if she wanted to know every single detail about his new found friendship. Marshall Lee slowly looked at her and thought about it. Well, they didn't hang around often, in fact, it had only be twice since they hung around.

"Not exactly. We've only started to hang around two days ago," the king replied. The heroine only raised both of her eyebrows in curiosity as she nodded.

"So, you guys are going to hang more today?" Fionna asked as the vampire immediately grinned mischievously at that question. The answer to the king was as bright as day, no matter how much he had despised the light. Flailing in mid air now, he couldn't wait to let Fionna know about his idea of hanging around for tonight.

"Duh. I want to bring that stick in the mud to a party," Marshall Lee said as his eyes twinkled with excitement. Fionna immediately grinned at that idea. It was so obvious that it was the best idea anyone had came up with.

"Does Gumball know?" Cake asked as the vampire turned himself upside down and chuckled.

"No. Cause' if he knew, he wouldn't want to come," Marshall Lee said as he smirked. "And everyone knows that Marshall Lee the Vampire King does not take rejection at all."

On the other side of the castle, Prince Gumball had just finished settling the terms with the Gingerbread family and about their house. It was a lot of work, negotiating with them and tying to keep calm of the meeting. Almost half way of the meeting, the prince had wanted to just get up and walk away, tired from the constant debating with the family. However, with his strong will for his citizens, he had managed to solve it without much hassle. It was certainly a vey tiring process.

Walking down the empty halls to reach to his bedroom, his mind fluttered to where Marshall Lee was now. He felt a bit had that he had to abandon the king and his two friends. But his princely duties were always more important. He wondered if the vampire was still here in the castle or he had decided to go back home. A slight flutter of disappointment managed to ignite in his heart as he thought about the latter phenomena. He slowly shook those thoughts away and finally reached his bedroom. He quickly pushed open the doors to his room and walked in, already exhausted from the long day. He, then, closed the doors tight and sighed.

"Great, you're back!" Gumball's eyes immediately snapped towards the person who was speaking to him when his eyes landed on the vampire, who was sitting on his bed. The prince's eyes stayed locked at the vampire for an moment when he realised that the king was smirking at him. Looking away, he felt his cheeks burning a bit, having to be caught by the vampire for staring at him.

"I-I thought you went home," the prince slowly said as he walked to his closet, hoping to find something relaxing to wear. Just then, a familiar shirt was found hanging with all the rest of his pink clothes and a small smile formed i the pink lips of the prince. It was the shirt that Marshall had given to him one time, way before they were friends. Gumball had always wore the shirt before he went to bed, but somehow he couldn't wear it tonight, since the person who gave the shirt to himself was here. And he wasn't planning on letting the vampire know about his little secret. Maybe, not ever. It was an embarrassing secret and he was keeping it to himself.

"Nah, I thought we could hang out again tonight," the king said. From the way his words were formed, the prince knew that the vampire wasn't asking him. In fact, it was a statement and the prince had no say in it. Gumball slowly closed his closet and looked at the vampire, who was just sitting on his bed and smirking at the prince and sighed.

"Where to?" Prince Gumball finally asked, knowing full well that from the way the vampire looking so excited, he wasn't going to get to reject anything coming out from the deadless. The vampire then got up from the bed and walked towards the prince, his smirk was still in place but then, a weird glint forming in his eyes. The prince suddenly felt uncomfortable with the way the king was waking towards him and decided to walk away from the closet. The vampire noticed this and chuckled lowly to himself, once again swelling up in victory when he had managed to make the prince feel uncomfortable and proceeded to his closet. Marshall Lee opened the closet doors widely, catching the prince off guard. "W-What are you doing?" the prince asked as he felt himself slowly panicking when the vampire decided to search through the closet.

"Searching for something that isn't pink or well...pink," the vampire said sarcastically causing the prince to scowl at him. Flipping through one clothe to another, the vampire's eyes finally landed on one particular clothing. The vampire's body froze in action when he noticed and recognised that piece of clothing, the only one coloured black and red, slit in between other pinkish clothes. The vampire slowly took the clothe out and looked at it for a while as an unfamiliar sensation filling in his dead heart.

The prince noticed the vampire's hesitation and looked at what the vampire was looking at when his eyes widened. Quickly scrambling onto his feet, the prince walked to where the king was standing and grabbed the shirt from the vampire's hands, hugging it protectively against his chest. The prince felt himself blushing wildly when the vampire's eyes met his, both confusion and shock filling the king's face.

"That's the shirt I brought for you, isn't it?" Marshall Lee asked as the prince's face didn't flatter from the heavy redness. The prince quickly looked away, tightening his grip against the shirt and tried to calm down his nerves. He suddenly felt himself sweating and his heart beating wildly in his chest. This was definitely an odd feeling for the prince and he doesn't know why he was feeling this way. The prince slowly nodded to confirm the doubts of the king. Marshall Lee's eyes widened and stared the prince, not believing that the prince had kept that shirt all this time. He was so sure the prince had thrown it away. The time he had gave he shirt to Gumball, they weren't exactly in good terms.

"It's comfortable to sleep in. So, I don't see why must a good piece of clothing should go to waste," Gumball mumbled catching the king off guard. Marshall Lee was quiet, trying to register the words before he grinned widely. He didn't know what was this feeling, but he had quickly decided that this was what some people called 'happiness'. Not that Marshall Lee haven't felt happiness before, but it was quite rare for him to feel this much of happiness and just because the prince had kept the shirt.

"So, you use it as a pyjama?" the vampire couldn't help but to ask as the prince snapped his head towards the grinning vampire and blushed a bit.

"Yes," the prince answered shortly causing the king to feel even happier.

"Every night?" the king asked again, curious all of a sudden to how often his gift was used.

"Yes! Now, drop the subject and just do what you had wanted to do from the start by invading my closet," the prince finally snapped as his face flared even redder causing the king to chuckle in response. That was more than enough for the vampire to know that his gift had meant so much to the young coral prince. The vampire decided that he had enough of tormenting the prince and went back to his original idea to why he had searched inside of the prince's closet.

"It suits you, Bubbs," the king couldn't help but to make one last remark as he turned around and continued on searching, even though he caught up to the now completely red Prince Gumball. Smiling as he searched, he finally managed to find a black pair of jeans and not so pinkish but could be passed up as a white shirt and threw it on the prince's face. The prince grumbled as he snatched the clothes and looked at the vampire, both of his eyebrows rose in annoyance.

"Why these clothes, Marshall?" the prince asked as he showed the clothes he was gripping on his right hand. The vampire only closed the closet doors and grinned widely at the prince.

"Come on, Bubba. Just wear the clothes. I promise you, tonight, we're going to have so much fun," the king can't keep away the slight intrusion of mischief from his voice, almost immediately causing the prince to be on his senses. The prince didn't know what else to say as the vampire decided to push the prince into the bathroom himself. With one last push, the vampire had managed to get the prince into the bathroom and closed the door shut, waiting for the prince to finish changing. After a while, the prince finally came out, his crown neatly taken away from his head and placed on his mirror stand. Without much said, the prince knew that he was about to be carried again in the most embarrassing way to wherever they were going.

And he was right. Walking to the balcony, the vampire immediately grabbed the prince and carried him princess style, ignoring the usual half-hearted denials coming out from the prince's mouth and jumped down from the balcony, almost immediately flying. Gumball's hands went around the vampire's neck and braced himself as he closed his eyes, hoping that the destination to where he was going wasn't that far away.

"You gotta get used to this, Bubbs," the vampire chucked as he looked down to the frightened teen. Gumball looked up to the vampire and just glared at him as he couldn't help but to pout.

"I will never get used to this," the prince grumbled causing the king to once again be amused with the annoyed look that the prince was emitting. The prince decided to ignore the king for the rest of the way there, even though it didn't affect the king in the slightest way and in fact, amusing the vampire even more.

It was just after another two more minutes that the vampire finally landed on his feet to the ground, causing Gumball's grip around his neck to loosen a bit. "Here you go," the king announced slowly as he finally placed the prince on the ground as well, perfectly on his feet. The prince quickly straightened himself and smiled in appreciation at the king before his attention was caught by the loud music. Searching for where the music had came from, Gumball found himself staring at a house. Well, it was almost like a house only a bit bigger. The music's beat was bursting through the walls and there could be heard people screaming and yelling coming from inside. Just in cue, a wooden chair came bursting out from one of the windows, landing on the ground a few centimetres away from Gumball's feet, looking totally smashed. Suddenly, Prince Gumball had felt this sudden wave of regret. Just where has the king brought him to?

"Cool! The fun's began!" the vampire exclaimed happily as Gumball quickly snapped his attention to the grinning king, demanding to where had the vampire brought him to with his eyes. The king simply shook his head and walked past the prince towards the entrance where stood two bears, with sunglasses worn against their eyes, looking smug and scary. One of the bears even had scars trailing down their right cheek. Prince Gumball slowly followed Marshall Lee, hoping that this wasn't one of the illegal places he had learnt about. He was a prince, for glob's sake! He can't afford to be seen in places like this.

"Marshall, I don't think I should be here," the prince said timidly. "If anyone who knows me saw me here, I would upset the council!" the prince tried to tell the king to bring him home but Marshall simply sighed and stopped walking. He quickly turned around, catching the price off guard and placed both of his pale hands on each of the prince's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Bubbs! No one knows you here," the king tried to assure the frantic looking prince who gave him a glare for the usage of a nickname that he doesn't approve. "Besides, I have to fulfil my mission," the king patted his right shoulder and turned his back against the now confused prince and walked towards to the bears who were guarding the doors to the noisy house.

"Who're you?" one of the bears immediately asked as Marshall grinned and shove both of his hands in his jeans pants, wearing his smug looking face.

"Marshall Lee," was all that need to be said as both bears separated a way for the king to walk into the house. Prince Gumball had watched this and somehow, he was quite shocked at how big of an influence the king was in Nightosphere. The king grinned happily at the bears before turning around to look at the timid prince. "Come on, dude."

The prince just sighed slowly before deciding to get this over with. Following the vampire into the house, the first thing the prince had noticed was how the house was dark and there was some annoying flashing lights surrounding the house like spotlights. There was also a very strong odour that the prince found it to smell absolutely revolting. He quickly looked at the king for some sort of information when he noticed a small smile playing on the deadless lips. The prince frowned a bit before he looked around the house and saw that some people were dancing to the heavy music and some were talking but the most part that had disturbed the prince's peace of mind was the part where he had found a few of them were kissing their faces off at a corner or in the middle of the dance floor. Some...even advanced to no clothes and the prince found himself blushing deeply.

"Marshall, I don't think I should be here!" the prince had to yell through to talk to Marshall because of the loud noise. The vampire stopped walking and turned around to meet the prince, who was looking to his left and to his right, fully aware that the scene of this place was making him uncomfortable but it must be done. The king wanted to make sure the prince would enjoy himself and he was going to make sure it happened. The king only grinned himself and suddenly grabbed onto the prince's right hand, startling the young coral man. The prince once again felt this weird sensation of having his hand held by Marshall and again, he had actually liked it. Marshall Lee quickly walked deeper into the house, dragging the prince until he had reached the bar. The king smiled when he finally found two seats and made the prince to sit at one of the chairs. The bartender, who was a demon himself, walked near the two new customers and smiled when he saw it was Marshall Lee.

"New companion?" the bartender asked as Marshall Lee chuckled and nodded.

"Give us something to drink, will ya?" the king asked as the bartender nodded at the request. He was about to walk away when Gumball had interrupted his actions.

"I don't want to get drunk. I'm not used to the concept. Warm water would do just fine," the prince said formally as the bartender raised both of his eyebrows at the prince. Shaking his head and with an insulting smirk on his face, the bartender walked away to fulfil the request. Marshall Lee just laughed at the prince who found the smirk very offending and glared at the king. "Where are we, Marshall?" Gumball asked as the king looked at him before looking around and grinning.

"Well, I did say I was going to bring you to a party," Marshall Lee spoke as he finally made eye contact with the prince. Prince Gumball took some time to register the words when his eyes widened at that. This couldn't possibly be a party, could it? The prince's face slowly dyed in red in anger for a bit as he barked at the king.

"You brought me to a party?" the prince yelled causing the king to smile even wider at him, not getting affected by the pure anger the prince was showing. "Marshall Lee! I can't be seen in places like these!" the prince continued on showing a tantrum as the king just grunted at that response.

"Relax, Bubbs," the vampire said casually, getting up from his seat. "No one knows you. Trust me. Anyway, wanna dance?" the king simply asked the prince without caring much about the tantrum. The prince didn't know what else to say. How could he trust the vampire?

"No, thank you!" the prince huffed as the king just chuckled at him.

"Suit yourself. I'mma go and dance," the king walked away to the dance floor, leaving the prince completely alone at the bar. The prince suddenly felt abandoned and he didn't know why, but he felt insulted that the vampire didn't drag him to the dance floor. It was as if he wasn't that fun to hang around with! Well, it could be true since the prince didn't even felt in place in this so called 'party' that the king had brought him to. The bartender soon came around, carrying a small glass filled with warm water and a martini glass filled with a weird pink coloured drink. The prince didn't even touch the vampire's drink and just drank his plain water. As he was trying to gather his thoughts, someone else had already sat next to him where Marshall Lee once sat. The prince snapped his attention to a certain person, who had blue hair and piercing red eyes, staring at the prince with a smug smile.

"You alone here, pretty pink?" the man asked causing the prince to suddenly feel weird. What was this man doing? The prince slowly looked away from the man and continued to drink his water, hoping that he would go away. However, the man seemed to have thought of something else as he suddenly scooted closer to the prince. "Want to hang out with me tonight?"

"Uh, no, thank you," the prince scooted a bit further away from the man as he replied half annoyed and half scared at the sudden closeness. The man seemed to find this amusing as he suddenly placed a hand on the prince's thigh and squeezing it a bit causing the prince to yelp out in surprise and get up.

On the other side, the vampire was busy dancing and feeling the music. His eyes wandering around as some women danced with him, smiling flirtatiously at him. He smirked at the girls as he played along, completely not reeled in with their poor pick up lines. His eyes danced around the room when suddenly his eyes landed at the bar at where he left Gumball a few minutes ago. He stared at the prince for a while when suddenly he caught onto the scared look on his face. Immediately something snapped in Marshall Lee's mind as he looked at the direction Gumball was looking. His eyes widened and suddenly, he felt angry when he saw another demon, going closer to Gumball and touching him. He gripped his knuckles tight as his jaw tightened. He became tense and he knew that he was about to go demon if he doesn't do something about his anger. He quickly walked away from the dance floor, catching the women off guard as his eyes never leaving the man and Gumball.

"Come on," the man cooed slowly as Gumball took a few steps back. He was about to continue on taking a few steps back when his back collided with someone's chest. His heart beat fastened when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping himself around Gumball's waist, pulling him close to the person's chest.

"Leave him alone," the person snarled and Gumball immediately knew who it was. The man who was one second flirting suddenly went pale when he noticed who it was. "Go away," the vampire repeated himself and he was so sure this was the last time he will repeat himself as he glared at the man. The man didn't need to be told for the third time as he quickly walked away, leaving Gumball alone with an angry vampire. The arms around his waist tightened and Gumball immediately came to the sense of what had happened. He quickly pushed Marshall Lee away from him and turned around to look at the angry looking vampire.

"What?" the prince asked annoyed at how pissed off the king was when in reality, the prince was angry to what had happened.

"I leave you for one minute and you get yourself in trouble," the king grumbled as the prince frowned at that accusation.

"I didn't get into trouble. It wasn't my fault I was almost sexually assaulted," the prince snapped causing the vampire to glare at him.

"It isn't sexual assault, Gumball! It's called flirting. Of course, you wouldn't know if you had fun," the vampire retorted back as the prince this time, gave out his full blast glare.

"I do have fun! I just don't know why I'm here in this animalistic place!" Gumball yelled causing the vampire to go rigid.

"I brought you here because you sounded like a stick in the mud, Gum-butt!" Marshall Lee now had his turn to snarl at the prince. The prince went quiet after that for a while as he tried to register the words that vampire had said. He didn't know what to say as he crossed his hands against his chest and pouted, causing the vampire's anger to lessen.

"And you're an animal," the prince mumbled. The vampire stared at the prince for a while and suddenly, they both ended up laughing. Both the prince and the vampire couldn't help themselves as they laughed. It was as if their bicker just now was nothing more than speaking in anger. Nothing more and nothing less.

The rest of the night went clearly well. Occasionally, the prince would get angry and they would hit it off again but soon, the prince had learnt to let go for a while. The night slowly faded and they actually had fun. When the sun almost dawned, the prince was brought back to his room, placing him on the balcony, the vampire sat on the balcony rails.

"It was fun, the party," the prince finally acknowledged as the king grinned in victory.

"Finally! I loosened the stick in the mud," the vampire sarcastically said as the prince chuckled at him. Silence went on between them as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Thank you, Marshall," the prince thanked as the vampire once again, felt this weird feeling in his heart and he couldn't help but to smile.

"No problem, Bubbs," he casually said as he finally decided to go back home now. "I'll see you soon, Gumball," was all he said before they looked at each other one more time and with that, Marshall Lee was on his way home. Gumball couldn't help but to feel good as well. It wasn't as bad as he had expected it and he couldn't say he regretted it.

Dawn was going to come soon, Gumball mused as he saw the slowly brightening sky. He should get some sleep. He can't wait for his next adventure with Marshall Lee. He smiled to himself as he walked into his bedroom, hoarding that feeling deep inside of him.


	4. Episode 4

**I know, I know, it's moving a bit too fast in this episode, but that's because I only have an hour to write this and apparently, it's not enough time. More off, this is also because I'm trying to leave sas suspense so you guys have a reason to come back and read the next episode! Anyway, just review me to let me know what you guys think and I than kyou all that has favourited and followed! :D Till' we meet again! **

* * *

**Episode 4**

* * *

The next morning had shone up as bright as always and Prince Gumball hadn't felt anything better. His head throbbed a bit in pain due to the fact that this was his third night sleeping in late. He slowly yawned a bit as he looked up at the ceiling, smiling to himself when he realised that he had spent another night out with his new friend. He stared at the ceiling, somehow letting his mind to wander around until he had found himself thinking about what was the vampire doing now. His face slowly tinted in red when he had realised to what he had just thought. Quickly shooting himself into a sitting position, he felt his heart beat suddenly accelerate. It was definitely a weird sensation.

_Maybe something about yesterday must've caused this? The water?_ Gumball mused in his mind even though he clearly knew that that hypothesis doesn't make sense. A small frown inflicted in his sweet pink face as he scrunched up his eyebrows. Since he was so engrossed with his thoughts, he had completely been surprised when his room door was burst opened and came in Peppermint Maid, looking as serious as ever. The prince almost had a mild heart attack as he snapped from his thoughts and looked at the maid, who in return, gave him a weird look.

"Peppermint Maid!" the prince exclaimed as the maid simply rolled her eyes.

"Sire, why are you still in bed?" she asked as some annoyance lingered in her voice. Gumball was quite taken aback with the sudden annoyance as he slowly trailed his eyes from the maid and to himself. He was actually in his pyjamas, asleep on his bed. He, then, slowly looked to the candy clock and his eyes widened when he realised that it was noon! He quickly scrambled awake from his bed, urgent to get to his work done. The maid simply watched him fled to his bathroom, slowly frowning at the prince's tardiness. It seemed as if the prince had developed a new habit, sleeping in late. That was certainly a no good attitude for the future ruler of Candy Kingdom.

After a while, the prince came out, looking as neat as he always does and sighed when he saw Peppermint Maid holding out the list of things he had to be done. Walking towards her, he grabbed the list and looked through until his eyes caught onto a familiar word.

"A ball?" the prince asked a bit confused as he snapped his gaze at the candy maid. Peppermint Maid looked at him weird before she nodded.

"Certainly you haven't forgotten? It's the annual charity ball," the maid reminded him as the prince tried to digest the words. It took him sometime due to the fact that he was still tired before the it had hit him like a bunch of bricks. The ball!

"Oh, yes, yes," the prince sheepishly said as he felt himself blush a bit from embarrassment. The Annual Candy Kingdom Charity Ball was always held every year by the Candy Castle to ensure that there's enough money to feed the less fortunate citizens. It was one of the traditions that had been carried down from one ruler to another for the past millennium. However, Prince Gumball had always looked forward to this ball and he had never failed to not remember it. This was the first time he had suddenly decided to erase that part out from his mind and it somehow saddened him. Spending the night time with Marshall Lee and having to balance his duties as a prince at the day was clearly too much to him if he had forgotten about the charity ball.

Peppermint Maid certainly saw the unsatisfied look the prince was projecting and made an assumption that something had happened to the prince. That was why he was suddenly acting so forgetful and tardy. It was not an attitude he had learnt to be and he certainly didn't apply it until recently. So, obviously, something must have happened to the prince. Prince Gumball didn't notice the look his maid was giving and decided that he shall just have to try harder. No matter what happened, his citizens must come first. Looking at Peppermint Maid, he finally smiled and nodded. "Let's begin."

The whole day was filled with the prince trying to get the duties done, trying to fix the ball's needs and things as such. As much as he enjoyed taking care of the important tasks, he was beginning to feel a bit tired. His mind wandered off sometimes that the decorator had to catch his attention twice! It was havoc for the prince as he realised that he was suddenly slipping away from his duties. Hadn't he said that his citizens mattered the most? He sighed to himself when finally the evening dawned and it was almost four. Everything was ready for the ball tonight and he couldn't wait to see the look on his citizen's faces. A small smile crept up to his lips when suddenly he remembered about the vampire.

What about the vampire?

The prince mused on for a while as he remembered the times when the vampire wasn't invited to the kingdom's ball. However, apparently, that didn't stop the vampire from stopping by or 'crashing' into his ball almost every single time. The prince smiled a bit before he shook his head. Maybe it would be better if he had invited the vampire. The prince nodded to himself before he walked out of the huge ballroom and went to his room to take care of the invitations. Tonight might be great. He can't really go to the cave to see Marshall Lee personally since he had too much things to be done now. Maybe he would send his trusty mailman. He always knew that he could trust his mailman. Peppermint Maid never gets anything out of the mailman even if she had wanted to. He was perfect for the job, Prince Gumball mused in his mind.

The invitation has been sent and even though the ball was only in another two more hours, the prince knew that everyone would come. He wasn't so sure if the vampire will. The mailman had came back with a white paled face but had said that the king was going to attend. The prince chuckled to himself when he knew that the vampire had pulled some kind of prank on the mailman as he was actually a sweet little candy people. Gumball didn't waste any time as he prepared himself for the ball, quite excited and nervous all of a sudden. He didn't know why he was nervous but deep down in his heart, he felt as if something was going to go off badly.

He just shrugged the feeling away, noting to himself to never feel that way again. Wasn't that bad luck to think something bad before the event even began? The sun had set and the people of Candy Kingdom had started to arrive, mostly the main guests which were the poor and the infants. The prince was already in the ballroom, greeting everyone with his casual pink smile that looked so genuine. After saying hello and getting a few thank you from the citizens, the prince looked around the ballroom to see if his friends had arrived as well. He immediately beamed up when he saw that Fionna has made it. She was in her casual normal clothes as she trotted over where the prince was.

"Cool ball, man," the heroine said as the prince smiled warmly at that compliment.

"You definitely outdone yourself this time, Gumball," Cake agreed with Fionna as Gumball could feel himself blush a bit from the comment.

"It's for the citizens," the prince told them as he looked away from the petite blonde and cat to look around and notice how happy his citizens had looked. Fionna and Cake each smiled identically as they agreed with the prince. As the prince was busy looking around, he noticed that for the first time the ball had started, the king wasn't here. The prince didn't know why but he had felt this flutter of disappointment settling at the pits of his stomach. The prince tried to erase those thoughts away. It was the king's decision to come or not, so why does this have to affect the prince?

The prince felt himself frowning at that thought. It was indeed confusing.

"Now, everyone, this is a slow dance," the music controller suddenly announced catching Gumball's attention. The prince smiled when everyone started to ask their partners for a dance. Might as well he get out of the way. Gumball slowly walked to the long table and looked at the delicious food that were slowly disappearing from sight. It was nice to see the food were getting good attention. The prince was so engrossed at how good the food looked and how proud it made him that his citizens enjoyed it that he failed to noticed that there was a looming figure next to him.

"Lonely?" the voice asked catching Gumball off guard as his breath hitched. He quickly snapped his head to the right and his face relaxed from pure shock to notice that it was just Marshall Lee. Gumball didn't know why but he felt himself soaring with happiness the moment he had seen the king, suddenly aware that the king did come to his ball like he had said he would. The prince smiled small before he shook his head and looked back at the delicious food.

"Just admiring," the prince said as he heard Marshall Lee chuckled.

"Sure, you are," the vampire sarcastically said before he decided to lean against the table on his back and looked at the ball as he crossed his hands against his chest. Gumball slowly looked up the vampire, somehow noticing how the vampire looked somehow different under the ball lights.

"Are you always late when it comes to a ball?" the prince asked. It was weird that the prince didn't know how late the vampire had appeared to his balls. Maybe it was due to the fact that this was the first time the prince had invited the king that he could feel that the deadless's lateness. The vampire chuckled before he snapped his head to Gumball, a wicked grin placing on his face.

"Wanna dance, your highness?" he suddenly asked as he grabbed on Gumball's right hand all of a sudden. The prince was shocked a bit at that sudden question as his mind went blank and his mouth went dry. He didn't know what to say because the question the vampire had asked was to quick. The vampire, however, didn't even wait for the prince to answer as he already dragged the prince to the dance floor. Without even getting to protest that it looked inappropriate for a prince to dance with another male, the vampire had brought Gumball's body close to his, putting one hand on his waist and the other on his hand. The prince blushed deeply as he tried to walk away, immediately noticing at how tight and strong the vampire's grip was on him.

"Marshall!" the prince protested gaining a gleeful smile from the vampire.

"What?" he asked innocently as the prince looked at the vampire annoyed. However, the look really didn't get much affect because the prince was also blushing heavily at the same time. The nightwalker couldn't help but to smirk at that look, quite enjoying himself at how slow the music was going and how close the prince was against him. Just another few more inches, and the prince would have been flushed completely against the vampire.

As the two were dancing and the prince didn't know what to do, the surrounding slowly slowed down. The prince finally knew that he couldn't escape as he sighed in defeated and placed both of his hands on the vampire's neck. The vampire seemed to be taken aback a bit but he didn't complain. In fact, if anything, he was encouraging the prince to keep it there. Somehow, the feeling was back into the vampire's heart. That weird buzzing feeling in the depth of his cold heart. It was slow and vibrating lightly but the king knew that it would eventually grow.

The prince also felt something weird about himself. He felt himself actually _liking _it. Liking the way he was dancing so close with the king and somehow, he felt as if the pieces fit. The prince immediately blushed deep red as he thought about it and looked away from the king. His heart started to beat heavily and he began to sweat. Something was definitely off. Maybe he should do a test on himself. Just for the case if he was sick. The prince mentally noted as he felt the king chuckle. He snapped his head towards the vampire and frowned a bit when he noticed that weird smile on the deadless's face.

"What?" the prince asked as the vampire slowly widened his smile.

"You're pretty cute," the vampire in return had said, catching the prince off guard. The prince's face reddened even deeper as he tried to comprehend something. That was certainly unexpected especially from the king of all demons. As the prince was trying to form some kind of sentence, a familiar evil presence was suddenly coming close to the Candy Castle. Before the prince could say anything, the doors of the Candy Kingdom was burst opened with cold ice. Everyone started to scream as the music came to a screeching prince immediately looked at the door and his eyes widened at the presence.

The person who had entered the ball was wearing an evil smile. This was the day Prince Gumball will be all hers. This was the day she was waiting for.

This was the day the Ice Queen will make Prince Gumball hers..._Forever._


	5. Episode 5

**Well, here it is, Episode 5! The episode that everyone has been waiting for! But no, this is not the end, in fact, this is the beginning. Anyways, I would like to thank to those who had favourited and followed. I just wish there would be more reviews, so can you guys help me to do that here? Anyways, besides that, till we meet again!**

* * *

**Episode 5**

* * *

Everyone froze. No one spoke but bewildered faces could be seen present on the faces of the citizens of Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball and even Marshall Lee was quite shocked that the Ice Queen decided to show up, out of all days, today! Fionna was first into action as she drew out her sword. "Ice Queen!" she yelled at the wizard, already serious about what's going to happen. The Ice Queen simply looked at her before she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please! I'm not here to kill the mood! I'm just going to get what's mine and be gone," she giggled a bit as she took some step into the castle. Gumball was on alert when suddenly, he realised that the queen was looking straight at him, a ghastly smile ghosting on her face. The prince immediately took a step back, in caution. Marshall Lee noticed the tense aura around the prince and glanced at him to notice how pale the prince's face was before he snapped his head towards the queen. What does she want? Mused Marshall Lee, somehow sniffing onto a weird scent coming from the Ice Queen.

"There's nothing belong to you here," Cake snapped at the queen but the ice mistress simply smiled at the heroine and the cat. The silence emptied the palace grounds for a while, everyone in stance. No one was sure of what was going to happen. Before people could even blink, the Ice Queen attacked everyone with her ice and all of a sudden, Gumball found himself blacking out after something hit him at the back of his head. Marshall Lee was the only one who managed to catch what was going on but it was too late by then. The Ice Queen immediately disappeared herself with the prince.

"What happened?" Peppermint Maid suddenly yelled after a few seconds. Marshall Lee felt like something huge snapped inside of him when he had realised that the prince was gone with the queen. Fionna was cursing as well when she noticed the absence of the prince.

"The Ice Queen has him!" Fionna barked all of a sudden. Cake furrowed her eyebrows as she growled a bit. Marshall Lee looked at the heroine, his eyes blaring in red and it suddenly looked dangerous. The heroine simply nodded at him before she looked at Cake. A small smile played on the cat's face when she read her friend's face.

"Rescuing time," Fionna said as she grinned widely all of a sudden. This was the normal reaction to the heroine. She loved the rescuing missions and especially when it involved the Ice Queen. It would just meant that she could get to kick the Ice Queen's butt.

Marshall Lee on the other hand, was slowly panicking in his head. Something in the vampire seemingly to have wired back to alive. He didn't know that he could feel like this. Worry. It was a feeling he had never harboured. It was such a long time since he had felt like this. And the prince simply lighted it again inside of him effortlessly, once again, confusing the king. The deadless didn't want to sit around and wait for the prince to come back. Anger filling in him when he had realised that the prince was just next to him. He could've saved the prince from the queen. Without hesitation, without even giving some time to think, the vampire made up his mind. He was going to save Gumball too.

"I'm following," the king jogged towards the heroine and the cat, shocking them. Both of them looked at each other, not sure if they heard it right.

"What?" Fionna asked, completely disbelieved. Was this the same vampire that she had known? Usually if it involved the prince in any matters at all, the vampire would have said no or even left the place. But then again, the vampire himself had decided to hang around the prince. So, why was it surprising to her? Cake shared the same look before both of them nodded at the king in unison.

"Sure! Lets get going!" Fionna announced before all three of them started their journey. On the other side of the land, inside the cold icy castle, in a metal box cage, Prince Gumball was just slowly getting up. His head suddenly throbbing in pain. He didn't know why he felt a shiver running down his spine but it was so cold. His eyes were still blurry, and the image didn't form right as he groaned in pain again. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself as he tried to get up from the ground. All of a sudden, his attention was caught when someone burst into the room with a coy laugh.

"Ah, so you're awake?" and the prince already knew who it was. All of a sudden, the memories of what had happened appeared in flashes in his mind, snapping his eyes wide at the realisation. He was kidnapped by the Ice Queen! He frowned at that as he finally stabilised himself, standing awkwardly on the cold ice floor. The queen noticed the look on the prince's face and couldn't help but to smile. Soon, the prince will be hers.

"You will not get away with this!" the prince exclaimed causing the ice mistress to laugh.

"Oh, please! You're mine now," she said seductively as she walked closer to the metal cage. Prince Gumball felt his stomach doing flip flops when he realised how innocent the queen looked but inside her her eyes, an evil plan was in action. And it scared him. What the queen will do to him, scares him. Suddenly, he found himself thinking about Marshall Lee. About the times he had wasted disliking the king and started to feel a tad guilty that he didn't know the vampire earlier. All the times they had together was so much fun. The Ice Queen growled a bit when she realised that the prince was no longer here right now. His mind was running wild. "I will make you beg for me," she whispered slowly as the prince snapped his attention at her.

The heroine and her friends on the other hand finally made it to the ice land. Looking around, the heroine turned around to look at her friends. "Right, we should make a plan," she suggested getting identical nods from the cat and the vampire. She squatted on the ground and both of them mirrored the blonde girl's actions. "Okay, obviously, we need some kind of distraction while Gumball is being saved," Fionna said as Cake nodded.

"A perfect distraction," Cake said as she looked at her friend before they both looked at the vampire. The vampire noticed the look on both of their faces and for a moment, he was confused. He didn't know why they were looking at him like that, until he realised that the distraction, was him. Of course.

He sighed inwardly for a moment but, he couldn't help but to feel a bit light weight at the thought that he was going to help Gumball. It was such a weird feeling for him and yet, the vampire can't stop it. "Alright," Marshall Lee finally agreed. That was it. The plan was set.

"Great! Now, Marshall distracts and we get the prince out, alright?" Fionna took charge of the situation and both of her friends just nodded. With that, they made sure they invaded the castle without being seen by one of the penguins working in the castle, which was likely the Ice Queen's only friend. Sadly.

"My friends will come and look for me!" Prince Gumball yelled at the queen, forgetting about his manners and kindness in front of her. The Ice Queen quipped her eyebrows upward in amusement when she heard the prince yell at her.

"And who could that be?" the queen mused sarcastically. "Maybe...the Vampire King?" Ice Quesn mused on as her eyes suddenly met the prince's. The prince took a step back when he noticed the look from the queen and looked at her confused. His mouth went dry when his name was spoken of. It sounded so foreign coming out from her mouth. So, spiteful.

"What?" Prince Gumball asked confused. The queen found it amusing that the prince was oblivious. Well, she was hoping he was. She didn't want a dumb husband, now does she?

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know?" she giggled evilly. "It's so easy to see through you, Gumball," she continued on, making the prince to feel even weirder at each word spoken. Just what was the queen implying on? The look of total confusion on the prince's face confirmed the queen's doubt that indeed, he didn't know. "Oh, my! You really don't know? Well, since you're so oblivious, let me tell you something."

Creeping behind the walls, the vampire was listening to their conversation and the rescue team was in place. However, it was left for the king to just make a move now. The vampire was about to come out of his hiding but he stopped when he heard a particular discussion going on between the prince and the queen, and unable to stop his curiosity, he waited and listened. "You and Marshall Lee act like you two are in love. As a couple," the queen finished as an evil smile ghosted on her face. The prince's mind almost immediately clicked onto the sentence and it went blank. His mouth went dry and his breath hitched. The king on the other hand, felt as if someone had set fire to him. He suddenly had a urge to go and hide. Or maybe kick the queen. He didn't know what to do but something in him clicked. Were they acting like that?

"T-That's...!" Prince Gumball didn't know why he couldn't deny. He wasn't in love with the king and he definitely knew that they didn't act like a couple. Right? The queen just laughed at the total shock from the prince. The prince was about to form another sentence when suddenly, the vampire found the situation to his benefits. Maybe if he had used that as a subject..and without hesitation, he stepped out of the shadows.

"That's definitely true," the vampire spoke, masking his worry with his casual bad boy charm. The prince and the queen both snapped their heads towards the vampire, who calmly walked into the room with both of his hands stuffed into his jeans pocket. Gumball furrowed his eyebrows at the king's words. It was so confusing. The image was mirrored on the queen's face.

"What?" she growled at the king. Marshall Lee simply walked closer to the Ice Queen and smirked at her before he looked at the prince. Somehow, his eyes caught onto the prince's and for a while, they lingered there. The king suddenly had an urge to sigh in relief when he realised that the prince was unharmed. He felt happy and somehow, the king has decided that he liked this feeling. However, on the other side, the prince was confused. He didn't know why the king was looking at him like that.

The vampire snapped his head back to the queen. "We are in love and together," he simply shrugged as if it was something he would normally say. But deep inside, he was frantic to get the prince out. Just like that, Fionna and Cake made their move while the queen was distracted. The queen gritted her teeth and moved closer to the king, unamused with the sudden declaration. Fionna immediately crawled to the cage and took out her sword. Prince Gumball saw what was happening and immediately grasped onto what was happening. "I love him."

"You can't be serious!" Ice Queen barked out in sarcastic laugher but Marshall Lee mustered up the most serious face he could.

"I am," he announced, silencing the queen immediately. Meanwhile, Fionna counted to three and swung her sword against the metal lock. And just like that, the lock broke and shattered onto the ground, catching the queen's attention. Marshall Lee took this as a sign and immediately grinned when Prince Gumball was dragged away by Cake. "I'll see ya around," and with that, he floated on air and flew away out from the window. The queen was left dumbfounded a bit before a screeching scream could be heard echoing from her castle. The vampire could only smile in glee.

Prince Gumball was soon dragged to the entrance of the kingdom, panting as he had to run all the way back. Marshall Lee soon landed on his feet and stretched. "Thank you," Gumball slowly said as Fionna grinned and shook her head.

"You need to thank Marshall for that," Cake announced as Gumball felt his face heat up in red a bit when he remembered what the king had said in the ice castle. His eyes slowly traveled to the king, who was only smiling at the prince.

"Glad you're okay, Bubbs," he grinned childishly but all he got was a nervous laugh from the prince. Marshall Lee dropped his grin when he noticed how the price suddenly looked a bit too pink. Fionna, on the other hand, didn't notice it and she yawned.

"I'm tired, guys," she announced as both royals looked at her. Cake mirrored her actions and nodded too. "I'mma head home now," the blonde petite girl said before she turned around and walked away before waving to the royals, Cake following right behind of her. Gumball watched her leave, his face was still in confusion. Marshall Lee snapped his head back at Gumball, the king feeling suddenly worried if the queen had done something to the prince during their short interval away.

"Gumball?" he asked and the prince looked at the king, his eyes still blank. "Are you okay?" Marshall Lee asked slowly, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder. Gumball immediately flinched, stuttering some words. The king was offended a bit with that sudden reaction but he didn't say anything.

"I'm fine...just..." Gumball didn't know why he was feeling confused. He knew that it was an act to save him but still, it bothered the prince. He needed to know.

"Just?" the Vampire King asked as he raised both of his eyebrows, waiting for the prince to continue. The coral prince hesitated for a while, unsure of how to start as be opened and closed his mouth. Finally, having enough of his dilemma, the prince looked at the king in the eyes and asked him straight out.

"The thing you said in the castle, about us in love...and uh, acting couple stuff, it's just a say, right?" Prince Gumball asked as his face slowly dyed in red. The king looked at the prince for a while, his face was blank and he was confused a bit to what the prince was saying.

"Huh?" the king asked as the prince sighed frustrated.

"You didn't mean it, right? Us being in love. It's just to save me, right?" the coral prince asked exasperated, quite annoyed at himself for taking the vampire's words seriously. Of course it was to save him! The vampire's eyes snapped wide when the reality of the question settled in him. So, that was what he meant! The king's mouth suddenly went dry as he stared at the exasperated prince. He didn't know what to say. Because...in reality, he actually did love the prince. Has been from the start. He just couldn't accept it until the day he had hung out with the prince. And the feelings that was so foreign to him once was easily stirred by the prince. He was innocent and he was naive, and the king found it refreshing and nice. The prince noticed how the king was looking at him and he feel himself reddening.

"Marshall?" he questioned the vampire, who snapped out from his thoughts and sighed a bit. Silence lingered on between them for a while before he looked at the prince seriously, causing the prince to suddenly feel weird. The prince felt his heartbeat fasten and him already sweating.

"Gumball," Marshall started as the prince was quite taken aback at how rusty the vampire's voice sounded all of a sudden. "About what I said in the castle...I meant it."

The silence was thickened as the prince took some time to register the words. "W-what?" Prince Gumball asked as the vampire took a step forward into the prince's personal space. The prince noticed this, however, he didn't want to move. He wanted to hear the vampire out.

"Gumball," the prince noticed how the vampire's voice was suddenly so low that it almost sent shiver down his spine. "I do love you," the king announced and before the prince got to say anything, the king sealed his lips over Gumball's. The moment froze as the cold lips met the sweet. Gumball's mind went blank and he didn't know what to do. But all of a sudden, he found himself liking the vampire's taste. The vampire was quite defeated when he didn't feel any response and was about to pull back when Gumball began to respond by kissing him back. Both royals kissed each other and felt themselves mashing up together. After what felt like an eternity, Marshall had to pull away, quite certain that Gumball needed to breathe. And he did. Gumball was panting quite so as he took a step back to regain his normal breathing pace. The king just stood there, looking at his love, unsure of what to say.

Though, he was quite certain that he was also scared of what the prince was going to say. Silence lingered on as Prince Gumball finally regained his breathe and straightened his standing pose. His eyes darted on the ground before he finally looked at the king, biting his bottom lip. The vampire couldn't help but blush slightly at how cute Gunball looked under the pale moonlight.

"S-So, you l-love me?" Gumball asked slowly, suddenly feeling shy. The vampire could only sigh.

"Yea, but if you don't want to do anything than just stay friends, I don't mind, Bubbs," the vampire hid his anxiety by smiling at the prince, even though there was some sadness covering his eyes. The prince noticed this and somehow, after what he had felt, he couldn't imagine himself being just friends with the king. So, what was he supposed to do?

"What else do you have in mind?" Prince Gumball asked suddenly, taking the king in shock. "I mean, besides being friends, what else options were you considering?" the prince asked again in proper sentence, causing the king to feel like he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. If he could re-die anyway.

"Uhm...being a couple, I guess," the vampire shrugged. "But it is t necessary, Bubbs! Being with you is more than enough, really!" the vampire covered out his needs with the fake. Gumball bit his bottom lip even more. The word couple sounded so foreign to him and yet, why does it sounded fun?

"Will being a couple make you happy?" the prince asked again as the vampire furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then, are we a couple?" Prince Gumball cut Marshall Lee's sentence in half. The vampire went speechless for a while as his eyes widened at what the prince was suggesting. The prince found out that the king was even more oblivious than he was. And he could help but to find it cute. Maybe, that was what the buzzing feeling he had in his heart was. Love. However, the prince has to admit that be was scared. He was the future king of Candy Kingdom! How can he be with another man? A demon at that! But right now, the truth seemed too little to care right now. "I do feel something for you and I'm pretty sure it's more than a friend like feeling. And..somehow, I think, I like you too," Gumball's face went deep shade of red as he spoke. The vampire was now dead to the world. Well, more dead anyway as he stared at the prince in disbelief.

"R-Really?" Marshall Lee had to ask, wanting to know if it was more than a spark of moment. The vampire was in shock when the prince suddenly came closer and planted a small peck on his cheeks. The king didn't know what to do as he opened and closed his mouth for something to say. The prince only raised both of his eyebrows in amusement that he could make the Vampire King speechless.

"Yes," the prince replied. The vampire suddenly snapped out of his trance and grinned widely at the prince. The prince smiled back small, somehow relieved to see that the king was truly happy now.

"We're a couple, then," Marshall Lee announced causing the prince to blush a bit. The prince was about to reply when his name was called out by a familiar voice.

"Prince Gumball! There you are!" Peppermint Maid came rushing towards the prince as Gumball turned around and looked at her. He smiled softly at he and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine," Gumball said slowly as the maid immediately started to inspect him for any injuries. After she was satisfied, she nodded at him.

"Thank Glob! I wouldn't have known what to do if you were! Come along inside, I'll draw you a bath," the maid hushed the prince inside. She didn't even notice the vampire. Prince Gumball nodded at her before he turned his head to look at his new lover.

"I'll see you soon," the prince announced as the king nodded. The prince quickly then followed the maid into the kingdom. The vampire on the other hand couldn't have felt any better. He just turned around and walked a few metres, enjoying the new feeling he had uncovered a few minutes ago. He, then, looked at the sky. The moon was glistening and it felt great all of a sudden. A small smile appeared on his pale face.

At the ice castle, the Ice Queen wasn't satisfied. The vampire had admitted that they were together! After the prince was rescued, she had followed them to get Gumball back when she saw those two kissing! And oh, how angry she had gotten until she froze a little birdie on the nest. Gumball was hers! The prince was her last resort and she was going to get him. And not even the Vampire King was going to stop her. An evil smile crept on her face when an idea implanted on her head. Yes, that was what she must do. That was what she must do...


End file.
